


in our likeness

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: Exorcist Jongdae summons demon Chen, and so begins a relationship of negotiations and sex.A PWP fic using a kinktober prompt list to write a month's worth of interconnected ficlets. Warnings in each chapter.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt at writing a story using an underdeveloped au and applying a randomized kinktober prompt list to it as a story structure. Every fill will attempt to include sex in a semi-coherent way, but who knows if it will be successful! At most, it will be absurd.
> 
> prompt #1: collaring/marking
> 
>  **warnings:** collaring, rough sex

In Hell, one must journey all the way to its depths to reach its pinnacle. Containing nine circles, each circle is full of stronger and worse demons than the previous. Chen figures he must have done that when he was a younger demon—clawed his way downwards, proving his strength and viciousness through it all until he reached the bottom—the ninth, where all the worst demons live. Where the strongest Prince of Hell lives.

It wasn't enough of course. The Prince of Hell, so impressed by Chen, had done the only thing a practical, powerful demon would do. Now, Chen stands next to his Prince's throne, collared and leashed and unable to climb any further. 

'You will be second-in-command to me,' his Prince had said, with glittering dark eyes and a beautiful smile. 'Belonging to me, and none else.'

It's not the worst way to eke out an existence in Hell. Chen gets to live as lieutenant within the ninth circle and his power makes every other demon wary to cross paths with him and he can easily rip apart any who do. Only his Prince remains unaffected. His Prince… who can slip two fingers under Chen's collar whenever he wishes and beckon Chen into his lap.

This night, his Prince—Jaejoong, of Pride—settles Chen gently, sweetly into his lap while the throne room is empty.

'Someone will—' starts Chen, already irritated, even as he feels the invisible tendrils of Jaejoong's power around them, an ever-present threat that keeps him docile. Anger rips through him in a flash of heat. Despite destroying innumerable demons to reach the pinnacle of Hell, here he is—part marionette, part cocksleeve.

'Then you'll kill them, won't you?' Jaejoong says as he arranges Chen's knees over the throne's arms, keeping his thighs spread. He leans in to nose along Chen's neck, mouth tasting the platinum collar, while Chen's arms come around his neck. Chen wishes he could kill him. 'But they don't make you stronger, do they?'

The long heat of Jaejoong's cock pushes into him. Chen gasps, his hips riding down to push past the burn. Jaejoong hisses, smiles, kisses Chen's open mouth long enough for Chen to pierce a fang into that soft flesh.

'Bitch!' Jaejoong snaps, wrenching his head back where Chen can stare at the soft bloom of blood on his Prince's mouth. He can't for long, because Jaejoong grips his hips and begins to fuck him. It's _mean_ —Chen scratches Jaejoong's back as he feels his asshole forced open around his Prince's cock, railed into over and over until his teeth clack. 'You always feel so good,' groans Jaejoong into his ear.

Chen hisses as his own cock begins to get hard. It _hurts_ —and the collar is too tight around his throat for him to scream as Jaejoong fucks him. All he can do is ride the burn of Jaejoong's dick in his hole, forcing him open, stretching him apart, using him. 'Shit, fuck—h-hah—'

'Love your tight little ass,' Jaejoong groans. He bucks his hips up, drives his dick in that much deeper that Chen can't help but clench down and milk the hot length of it inside him. ' _Fuck_ , that's good.'

'Gonna kill you,' says Chen, burying his face in Jaejoong's neck, feeling his fangs itch to tear it out. He couldn't get a good grip like this anyway, not while Jaejoong was fucking him hard enough to make him bounce and rub his own cock against his Prince's stomach. That spark of friction on his dick is enough to have his mouth drop open in stuttered moans, trying to ride the pleasure even as he's used so brutally.

All Chen's threat does is make Jaejoong laugh, his claws tearing the skin at Chen's hips as he tries to grip tighter, fuck harder. The sound of skin on skin is so loud Chen's _sure_ everyone outside the throne room can hear them. Hear _him_ and his, ' _fuck, fuck, fuck_ —' as Jaejoong punches his cock into Chen's hot hole.

'I'd send you to the surface if I could,' says Jaejoong, rolling his hips up into Chen's tight ass. 'Welcome you back once you were stronger.' He laughs against Chen's collar. 'Maybe you could kill me then.'

'I _will_ ,' chokes out Chen, even as Jaejoong bounces him on his cock, making him feel so small and helpless as he's fucked. Heat builds up under his skin. He's so close, his own length trapped between their torsos and the resulting friction making his orgasm tighten at the pit of his stomach. 'Fuck, don't stop—'

'Yes,' says Jaejoong, his own brutal rhythm stuttering as he lets his orgasm start to build. 'Be a good bitch and come on my cock.' With that, he crushes Chen against his chest and pumps his hips up at a jackrabbit pace until all Chen can do is choke on his own moans while he's crammed full of cock.

The heat is overwhelming now, clogging his mouth and throat and his orgasm is _so close_ —as long as Jaejoong kept grinding his long dick into Chen's hole, he could come, fuck, it was so hot now, but he could _come_ —

'Fuck—!' Jaejoong gasps, and the heat turns Chen's vision white as he comes all over Jaejoong's cock and vanishes.

It takes a moment for Chen to realize it's the heat of being summoned.

It's been _centuries_ since he's been summoned to the mortal realm, and all he can feel is his own languid post-orgasm as molecules of reality rearrange to accommodate his strange magical frame.

Vaguely, he wonders if Jaejoong got to come, and if he didn't, how pissed he'll be when Chen returns to Hell. Maybe Jaejoong would rip him into a few hundred pieces again and take his time reconstituting Chen until Chen cried from the pain. Jaejoong liked that one.

When the framework of the mortal realm does breach his consciousness, Chen stares behind a curtain of shadows at the mortal who has summoned him. It takes a long demonic second before Chen begins to laugh to himself as he stares at the spitting image of his face, his body. Even the dark eyes are reminiscent of Chen's own, and Chen reaches out a black tendril to touch that face, that cheek, that neck.

'Demon,' says the mortal. 'With my blood, I bind you to me until I dismiss you. Under my command, you will obey my orders and act upon my desires. In return, when I die and our bond remains unbroken, you may have my soul.'

There's blood all over the mortal's hands. Chen decides to love him then. The darkness reaches out again, wraps around the mortal's throat. 'Yes,' says Chen, in a voice that reverberates between the atoms of reality. 'I give you a symbol of our bond.'

There, on the mortal's neck, is a tight silver chain with no clasp, and when Chen touches his own neck, it is as unadorned as before he ever met Jaejoong. It is free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hadn't noticed yet, this is self-indulgent as fuck. thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2: double penetration/spitroasting
> 
>  **warnings:** spitroasting, voyeurism, rough sex

They are not getting along. It has been a day and Chen has learned these three things: his mortal's name is Jongdae, his mortal is a priest ordained by God, and they live in a house of God with another priest named Minseok.

It's not as if it really bothers him that his priest doesn't like him. Chen has decided to love him, and that's all Jongdae needs. Jongdae has his face and his hands, his voice and his eyes. Jongdae has something inside of him, lurking behind his rib cage, that Chen wants to tear out of him and consume because it will bring him that much closer to ripping Jaejoong apart.

If it's a soul, it's too dark, but Jongdae kneels at God's altar and tells him that his soul is as clean and dedicated as any good mortal. When Chen disagrees, Jongdae threatens to send him back to hell and that won't do—so Chen shuts up.

The other mortal, Minseok, is far more experienced than Jongdae. Chen can smell other demons on Minseok, and can see their bond links: Minseok has a ring, a bracelet, and an earring. Three pieces of jewellery for three demons.

Chen dissolves into Jongdae's shadow for now when Jongdae has dinner in the evening with his hyung, his Minseok.

'How do I know if my demon is a shapeshifter?' Jongdae asks.

Minseok, who has only seen Chen's necklace and not Chen, says, 'The easiest way is… when you summoned yours, did it change shape?'

Jongdae purses his mouth. 'I don't know. He just… looks like me, when I first saw him.'

Minseok cocks his head. 'How much like you?'

'...Exactly.'

Chen catches the scent of it—interest, from Minseok.

'I have a shapeshifter,' he says softly, playing with the bracelet on his wrist. 'If you want to see.'

The air is thickens with intention. Jongdae shifts in his chair, glancing down for a split-second at his own shadow on the floor—at Chen—before he nods. Minseok summons the demon with a flick of his wrist, and a figure appears with a plain unassuming face and blonde mussed hair.

'Not me, though,' says Jongdae hurriedly. 'You, maybe, hyung?'

'Baekhyun, turn into me,' says Minseok. The demon obeys, its form rippling into Minseok, matching his face and his clothes, except for the jewellery. Impossible to replicate magical objects.

'Oh,' breathes Jongdae. 'No. Mine didn't do that.' He pauses. 'Does he even—sound like you? _Do_ things like you?'

Minseok cocks his head. 'Are you asking…?'

'I could tell the difference, couldn't I? If…' Jongdae gestures vaguely. He's too embarrassed to ask it; Chen loves him.

'Okay,' says Minseok. 'Okay. Baekhyun, kiss him.'

So Baekhyun kisses Jongdae, and Jongdae kisses back and Chen is pleased to know he's not dealing with a virgin. His fellow priest leans in with interest plain on his face as Jongdae reciprocates the kiss, even reaches a small ugly hand up to tug at the collar of the demon's priestly robes.

At the pull, Baekhyun moves away, glancing back at Minseok. Minseok doesn't even look at him. 'How far do you want this to go, Jongdae-ah? This demon can't hurt you, but you might hurt yourself.'

Jongdae wipes at his mouth. 'I still can't tell the difference.' He's annoyed. This has become a purely academic challenge for him now. 'Did you teach him or something?'

'I don't kiss and tell,' laughs Minseok, standing up. He begins clearing the dining table. Jongdae strips off his clothes.

'C'mon then,' orders Jongdae. 'While hyung is busy, you'll fuck me, right? And _talk_ a little bit.'

' _Talk_?' The demon asks. While his voice matches Minseok's, his cadence is all wrong. More pitched and snarky. 'You already fuck Master, you don't need me too.'

'So you won't do it?'

'Of course, I'll fucking _do_ it.'

Which is how Jongdae ends up with his back on the table, and the demon priest slicking his cock and pushing inside. Jongdae hisses at the burn but his legs remain spread open and welcoming as Baekhyun slowly grinds his imitation-Minseok cock. 'What now? Does it still feel the same, little priest?'

'Better,' huffs Jongdae, hooking his legs around Baekhyun's hips and urging him forward. 'C'mon, don't be nice. You're a demon, aren't you?'

'You're really annoying,' says Baekhyun.

'Now _that_ sounds like hyung.'

Minseok returns to the sight of Jongdae being railed against the table. Baekhyun is doing his best with his human body, his grip on Jongdae's thighs starting to bruise as he bucks his cock inside. His face twists inelegantly when Jongdae squeezes down on his cock, and Jongdae's own erection is a fat thick piece leaking against his stomach, begging to be touched.

When Baekhyun does reach to touch it, Jongdae promptly slaps his hand away. 'You'll make me come like this, demon, or else.'

'He's not yours, Jongdae,' says Minseok, who takes a seat in one of the chairs, undoing the cuffs of his button-up shirt. There's already a tent in his neatly-lined slacks. 'Is yours watching?'

Baekhyun slams in harder, a strangled groan erupting from his mouth. Jongdae arches, his nails digging into the wood of the table. ' _Yes_ , fuck—c'mere, hyung.'

'You're being greedy again,' admonishes Minseok. Yet, he stands and undoes his belt, pulls off his pants and undershorts and reveals a half-hard cock. 'You're only human, you know.'

'I can handle the two of you,' Jongdae declares, even as his voice cuts off into a whine when Baekhyun bucks into him.

Minseok looks at him, his voice going low with authority. 'Get on the floor then.'

It can't be comfortable to have hands and knees against the wooden floor, yet Jongdae doesn't complain. Instead, Chen watches as the discomfort seems to make Jongdae's cock leak while Baekhyun pushes in from behind and Minseok jerks his cock to hardness in front of Jongdae's face.

The sight has Jongdae's eyes sharpen, even when each fuck from Baekhyun has his mouth drop open in a small gasp of _good-hurt_. Baekhyun is panting—'Master, when can I—'

'You'll come when I come,' says Minseok. He feeds his cock into Jongdae's open mouth, tips his head back when Jongdae immediately hollows out his cheeks. 'That's right, just like that. Just like how hyung taught you.'

Jongdae moans at the comment as he begins to rock his body back onto Baekhyun's cock. In turn, each of Baekhyun's thrusts knocks him forward, dragging his mouth further along Minseok's dick. Baekhyun attempts to keep rhythm but the tightness of Jongdae's ass feels too good, has him fucking quicker and harder than Minseok's slow thrusts into Jongdae's mouth.

The sight makes Chen want to be closer, want to be _one of them_. Jongdae is so beautiful, strung out between two images of Minseok, whose handsome features contort into pleasure as they use this slutty greedy thing between them. Minseok is patient compared to Baekhyun, threading his fingers into Jongdae's hair, cupping his head as if in comfort before ramping his hips upwards, pushing until his balls touch Jongdae's chin.

Jongdae's entire body tenses up as he gags on Minseok's dick. 'Shhh, you'll get it,' murmurs Minseok. 'Let Baekhyun fuck you onto my dick.' When he glances up at Baekhyun, the demon does just that.

The thrusts get meaner, quicker, shoving Jongdae's face forward until its crushed against Minseok's abdomen, his mouth and throat full of cock as he tries to breathe. 'Can you handle this?' He asks, and even Chen can hear the _you'll learn_.

Jongdae's own cock is half-hard now, but each desperate thrust from Baekhyun makes his dick twitch in pleasure. Baekhyun himself is panting and desperate, chasing the gleeful pleasure of a tight, slick ass around his cock. Chen can imagine how heady it must be to use a mortal as a cocksleeve, especially a mortal that was being choked by a nice thick cock.

'Master,' sobs Baekhyun, in the voice of said Master.

Minseok frowns. 'A little more. Until Jongdae-ah learns to—ah, _fuck_ , there we go, learn to swallow.'

Below, Jongdae hums, sucking hard enough to make his sharp cheekbones stand out. The sudden pressure on his dick has Minseok hissing, his fingers taking a sudden grip in Jongdae's thick hair. 'Alright, I get it—you're good— _ah_ , fuck, _Jongdae_.'

Chen laughs in the silence of his shadows. Jongdae was going to suck the orgasm out of his hyung's balls, all the while getting fucked hard enough that he would be unable to pull away. He'd swallow— _like a good bitch_ , murmurs Jaejoong.

The memory of Jaejoong almost ruins Chen's own interest. He pushes the voice away, focuses on the glorious sight of his mortal being ruined on both ends. Minseok is fucking Jongdae's mouth while Baekhyun fucks Jongdae's ass, and it's a cruel pleasure to see Jongdae's cock still only half-hard yet Jongdae himself too stubborn to let it end.

'Fuck,' groans Minseok, the loudest noise he's made yet. He pulls back until Jongdae's lips are pouted around the tip of his cock. 'There—yeah.' Dutifully, Jongdae's lashes flutter closed as he tongues the cockhead and sucks it almost meanly into his mouth. The friction is clearly unbearable for Minseok, who groans again and tips his head back as Jongdae focuses on the most sensitive parts of his cock. His balls tighten; Chen wonders what Jongdae would look like sucking on them.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun ruts meanly, harshly, into Jongdae's ass like he's single-mindedly determined to break Jongdae's concentration over the head of Minseok's cock. Each crest of pleasure washes over Baekhyun's body, makes him lose his rhythm to grind his cock in deep, trying not to blow his load, before resuming thrusting once the urge passed. His hips have pinked Jongdae's ass by now with how desperately he's trying to fuck and not come.

Minseok takes mercy on him by making a sweet, almost-pained gasp, before he's gripping Jongdae's head still and coming into his mouth with only the tip of his cock inside. Jongdae dutifully continues to suck on the cockhead until he's drained all the spurts of semen from his hyung, and Baekhyun soon follows suit. This time, he drapes himself along Jongdae's back and bucks into him quick and dirty until he's coming with a pathetic long-winded whine.

Jongdae does not come, yet he pulls away from both. His small hands touch his used mouth. His thighs tremble minutely. There are bruises on his knees and Chen wants to lick him clean. Minseok glances down at him. 'So, is there a difference?'

'Definitely,' says Jongdae, his voice hoarse. 'Do I really need to know how to deepthroat like that hyung?'

'Exorcist training,' says Minseok.

'I'm not sure if this counts as _training to resist bodily pleasure_ anymore,' huffs Jongdae, rubbing his throat. 'But I still passed, of course.'

'Of course,' snorts Minseok.

Jongdae stands up, fetches his clothes. He does not even acknowledge the demon sitting on his ass and panting.

'Let me take care of you,' says Minseok. He points to Jongdae's softening cock.

'I don't need it,' says Jongdae. 'Go to bed, hyung. I'll clean this up.'

Chen lingers long enough to hear Minseok sigh, before he's whisked away by Jongdae's shadow as Jongdae goes to clean himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I am writing this as we go. [face in hands]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #3: master/sir kink
> 
>  **warnings:** master kink, rimming

Though it's been centuries since Chen has been on the mortal realm, it's not beyond him to recognize a room meant for bathing.

Jongdae shuts the door to the bathroom and looks into his reflection, still thumbing his red swollen mouth. 'Well? Did you enjoy the show then, demon?'

Reality adjusts around Chen, allowing him to materialize in physical form behind his mortal. In the mirror, they are one and the same: the mouth, the eyes, the brows, the bone. Jongdae frowns. 'Answer me, your master.'

Chen laughs. 'You're not my master.' It's an easy statement, because he still feel Jaejoong's touch on his skin even though they are whole realms apart now. 'We're bound, but _you're_ collared.' He gestures to the silver chain along Jongdae's throat.

'This isn't a collar, demon,' says Jongdae. Chen frowns; his mortal is being obtuse.

'Why did you summon me, mortal?' He asks instead, stepping back as Jongdae moves towards the tub and turns on the faucet for water. Chen watches the mechanisms at work—at least, the ones he can see. If both the kitchen and bathroom were any clue, this century was meant for hiding things within its walls, away from plain view, to imbue a false sense of convenience.

'I'm training to be an exorcist under the Church,' says Jongdae as he tosses his clothes into a basket and steps under the falling warm water. He glances over at the demon. 'Well? Help your master, demon.'

Chen is not wearing clothes to begin with, unlike when Baekhyun had appeared earlier. Within the walls of this home, he is as unashamed with his nudity as Jongdae, and the similarity pleases him. He presses up behind Jongdae, drawing his hands down his back, feeling the warm skin.

He leans into Jongdae's ear, presses his lips against the shell. 'How shall I help, _master_?'

Lo, behold, Jongdae shivers.

'Clean me, to start.' He says. Then: 'If I'm not your master, who is?'

'Another demon,' says Chen as he finds the bar of soap and rubs up a lather. 'Far more terrifying than anything you could have summoned on your own. How _did_ you summon me?'

'With blood, of course.'

'How much blood?'

Jongdae does not answer. Chen considers how it would take hundreds of mortal deaths to summon Jaejoong onto this plane, and that it wouldn't even be worth it. Jaejoong's power was catastrophic. It wouldn't be controlled no matter how many blood sigils were drawn up or how many contracting words were said.

Chen wants that power. Consuming that black shifting darkness Jongdae called a soul would get him there.

As he soaps up his mortal, he can feel the gentle curve of Jongdae's muscles under the warm skin and admire his rather short stature. Though of the same height, Minseok was wide, muscled, with a presence that filled up the room. In contrast, Jongdae had a petite frame that could blend into the background. Despite his sharp features, he was strangely unassuming to look at when he kept his loud mouth shut.

'Hyung's demons call him master, even if they have one waiting at home in Hell,' says Jongdae after a while.

'I can indulge you, pretty priest,' says Chen, kneeling to clean Jongdae's legs, feet, then up—thighs, ass, cock.

Jongdae looks down at him. 'There's still Baekhyun's mess inside me, demon.'

'Call me Chen,' he says as his wet fingers run along the crease of Jongdae's ass, press against his used little hole. As he presses inside, Jongdae hisses but doesn't move, continues staring down at him with a sort of imperiousness that is a weak echo of Jaejoong. It's—laughable. Chen wants to _play_. 'Master, please turn around.'

Jongdae's jaw clenches once. He turns around. Immediately, Chen uses both hands to spread open Jongdae's ass, peer at the red, sore hole. He leans in and gives it a lick, feeling the heat of it on his tongue. Above him, Jongdae makes a surprised, strangled noise.

'Has no one served master this way?' Chen asks sweetly.

Jongdae braces a hand against the tile wall of the shower. 'I thought I told you to _clean_.'

'Yes, of course, master.' Keeping Jongdae's ass spread open, Chen leans back in and begins to lick his rim, feeling it twitch and clench up under his tongue. But Chen was patient and the water would continue being hot for a while, loosening Jongdae's muscles until Chen could ingratiate his tongue inside.

It's a tight fit. Chen's tongue is longer than a mortal's by far, yet he is unable to press deeper than just the tip for now. Yet, even that seems enough for Jongdae to gasp and clutch at the tile, push his hips back just a little.

He can taste the come now too, starting to seep out of Jongdae's asshole. Would it be a lot? Since a demon had come inside of him? Chen remembers fucking mortals when he had been around, had fallen in love with the sight of his come seeping out from the holes of his various fucks, wanting to keep them plugged and full of it—full of that strange demonic warmth, like a leftover memory of Hell.

'Was it hot? When he came inside you?' He asks, unabashedly curious.

'What?' Jongdae startles. 'No—I mean, warmer than hyung, I guess? Why— _shut up_ _and keep going_.'

'Of course, master,' trills Chen, just to see Jongdae's hole clench down again. Fuck, Chen wants to fuck it. Fuck that used hole and feel Baekhyun's come around his own cock, help slick his way _deeper_ , until his pretty mortal felt it at the back of his throat. He'd pin Jongdae down too, keep that sharp petite frame flat and unable to move, to _go_ anywhere except to take what Chen would give him—his cock and his come, over and over until Jongdae's long, lovely lashes were slick with tears.

That would be for later. For now, he'd keep Jongdae satisfied with just this: his thumb hooking into Jongdae's asshole and spreading it just that much more so his tongue can press in further, searching for that taste still inside.

' _Fuck_ ,' cries out Jongdae. 'Is that— _more_ , demon.'

So much for training to resist bodily pleasures, murmurs Jaejoong in his skull. Mortals were always so _weak_ , even the ones you _love_.

Chen scowls to himself, hooking both thumbs into Jongdae's hole and spreading it. He jams his long tongue deeper, lapping up along the inside of the rim, further now to taste the slow-seeping semen. He can't help but think how his own cock would be much thicker than how Jongdae is spread now, how he'd fuck Jongdae so thoroughly that Jongdae's pretty hole would gape, like an open mouth begging for more of Chen's come. The fantasy has him moan, and the sound reverberates straight to Jongdae's balls.

Ah—Jongdae was hard, harder than when he was in the kitchen getting railed on both ends. Chen would take care of him the way neither his precious hyung nor another demon could, show him how much Chen has decided to love him.

One hand leaves Jongdae's ass, reaches around to find the smooth warmth of his hard, fat cock. So different to Jaejoong.

The touch has Jongdae tremble, his voice unfairly muffled by his own fist. Chen can't help that now. Maybe when he fucked Jongdae later, he'd tie up Jongdae's hands so there would be no mistaking his sobs.

With his tongue deep inside of Jongdae, and one hand on his cock, Chen hums, uses his grip to make Jongdae's hips ride back. Fuck his sore hole over Chen's warm pointed tongue. Jongdae catches on quick and splays his hands on the tile for leverage as he pushes back on the sensation.

'That's right, this is what you're fucking for,' he mumbles to himself, ramping his hips up to fuck into Chen's fist before shoving down to feel Chen's tongue press into him. 'Let me fucking use you.'

Chen only moans in return, pursing his lips over Jongdae's rim and sucking once—just enough to have Jongdae's cock let out a burst of precome at the same time as his moan. 'Do that again, I _order_ you.'

It takes Chen a beat to find the glow of their bond in that necklace around his mortal's throat. Through its thread, he presses his voice into Jongdae's skull, tells him, _yes master_. Jongdae's entire body jerks up, almost dislodging Chen's grip, but Chen distracts him from his surprise with another wet kiss over the rim and running his knuckles around the ridge of Jongdae's cockhead.

The friction from both ends is too good. Jongdae melts again, pressed against the tile, his sharp hips in constant motion, trying to get it all at once. Chen seeps into his mind again— _master, come on me. Use me and come on me, please_.

Jongdae lets out a pathetic groan as his balls tighten. He's so close. Chen wants to see him fall apart, wants to see him melt onto the floor, so wet and ready for Chen's own cock to push into and flood him like Baekhyun should have done.

 _Master_ , Chen calls out, jerking his hand faster, his other hand coming around to the inside of Jongdae's thigh, pressing his nails against the soft skin for that sweet bite of discomfort. _Master, my master_.

It's enough. Jongdae shoves his cheek against the tile and lets out the sweetest wail as he finally comes, stripping the shower floor with his semen. Chen pulls his tongue out and licks his way downward to suck on his balls, feeling them pulse in his mouth from each spurt of Jongdae's cock.

He touches and licks until Jongdae is shivering and physically pushing himself away, half-collapsed against the tile wall and staring down at him again. 'Your voice in my head,' he starts, his voice hoarse. Then: 'you fucking liar.'

Chen blinks, tips his head in question.

'Don't call me master if you're just playing with me like that,' Jongdae snaps, reaching forward to turn the shower off. Chen stares at him. Laughs. _Oh_ , his pretty priest really saw through him. Jongdae rolls his eyes and grabs a towel. 'Fuck off for the night.'

'Yes, priest.'

'That's better,' he says before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three in one day. tomorrow I aim for two more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #4: fisting
> 
>  **warnings:** fisting

Chen is mostly curious. These two priests are unlike any other religious figures Chen has met, and Minseok is clearly the elder of the two, with experience to match. So, while Jongdae is asleep late into the morning, Chen materializes in physical form wearing Jongdae's clothes and enters Minseok's study.

'Jongdae-ah, you're up early,' greets Minseok. He's flipping through a Bible on his desk, an empty cup next to his elbow. The study is cozy and small, with stuffed bookcases and gauzy curtains to let in the sunshine from the window. There's a comfortable armchair across from the desk, so Chen takes a seat.

'Hyung,' he says, tasting it on his tongue. 'I wanted to ask about training.'

Minseok glances up and his eyes catch on Chen's bare neck. He suddenly straightens. 'You're— _him_.'

'Chen.'

'Chen,' says Minseok. 'Where's Jongdae?'

'Sound asleep. He had a rough night.'

'Was that you in the bathroom, helping him out?'

'Taking care,' corrects Chen gently. He smiles. It does not put Minseok at ease.

'What do you want to know then, about training?'

'Does being fucked really help in resisting demons? And does your church know?'

'Of course.' Minseok closes his Bible, neatly tucks it with his notepad to the side of his desk. 'Being an exorcist means steeling yourself against a demon's wiles. It means throwing away your chance to reach the kingdom of heaven to do His will upon earth.' He shrugs. 'If you're going to summon demons to do your bidding, you should have an idea of what they're going to pull.'

'You have three,' Chen remarks. 'Do you train them too?'

'To obey.'

Chen laughs. 'Okay—train me, then.'

'And your master?'

He knows Minseok doesn't mean Jaejoong, but Chen thinks of him anyway. 'He's not here, so you can be him. I think you'd like hearing Jongdae's voice call you Master.'

Minseok frowns. 'What do you know about that?'

'I'm a bit mouthy, aren't I, master?' Chen asks. He begins to strip off his clothes. 'I'm sure you want to punish me for trying to order your demon around last night.'

Despite the bright morning, the room grows heavy with intention. Minseok narrows his eyes at him. 'Is this a test? Of my will?'

'From God? Maybe.' Naked now, Chen turns around and folds himself over the back of the armchair, exposing his legs, his ass, his back. Peeking over his shoulder, he smiles. 'Master, please?'

To no surprise, Minseok pulls out a tube of slick from his desk drawer. He draws the curtains just in case, before coming around the desk and looking down at the body splayed before him. Chen listens to the wet sounds of Minseok coating his fingers before they're tracing up from Chen's taint to his hole.

He pushes a finger inside, and Chen makes sure to reward him with a lovely moan all in Jongdae's voice. That's enough to have Minseok jerk his fingers deeper inside. 'I make my demons come like this, it keeps them docile.'

'Baekhyun, right?' Chen props a knee on the armchair and pushes back against the wet intruding finger in his ass. Jaejoong only bothered doing this when he was feeling sentimental, which was rare, so Chen tries to enjoy this for as long as he can. 'He seems the type to enjoy having Master inside of him. I'm sure he begs for it.'

'You won't be having me inside today,' says Minseok, his voice dropping into that low-toned authority from last night. Chen closes his eyes and searches for Jongdae through their connected threads. He wants to wake Jongdae up, treat him to a performance in exchange for the one Chen watched last night.

Minseok pushes in a second slick finger. It's an easy glide and Chen sighs. There's no pain or burn, just his body accepting the stretch as pleasure begins to hum under his skin. 'Put your other knee up on the chair,' orders Minseok, and Chen obeys, just to feel Minseok jam his fingers in a little bit harder at seeing his Jongdae be so _pliant_ for once.

With both knees on the cushion and his arms hooked along the back of the armchair, Chen arches his back to keep his ass popped outwards, to welcome another finger if Minseok would please. It doesn't take long; Minseok's three fingers are now a comfortable stretch that pumps in and out of him, reminiscent of the same rhythm he had set to fuck Jongdae's mouth last night.

'Feels good, Master,' sighs out Chen sincerely, enjoying the molasses-heat of his arousal sliding through his limbs, making them heavy with contentment. There's no urgency for his orgasm here. Just the sweet good friction of Minseok's fingers along the rim of his hole, the perfect stretch that makes him feel full but not stuffed. He almost wants to ask for Minseok's cock, bounce on his lap at a clockwork pace for minutes on end until finally, he came untouched all over himself.

'If it feels good, it's not much of a punishment, Jongdae-ah,' says Minseok. Chen huffs like Jongdae would and feels Minseok's fingers suddenly twist for a bite of soreness.

' _Ah_ ,' Chen gasps, then, ' _oh_ , Master—' when Minseok fits in a fourth finger. The stretch is still not even close to anything Jaejoong has made him experience, but the lack of pain makes it better somehow. More exhilarating. Minseok's hand would slowly, meticulously get his hole open and gaping and all the while Chen would only be able to moan at how good it felt.

The sound of Minseok's fingers pumping in and out of his hole is noisy and wet. The sunlight must be illuminating all the filthy details of his ass opened up around Minseok's hand too: the flex of tendon in his hand, how Chen's frame quivers as he takes the intrusion deep, deeper.

'Jongdae's never let me do this,' says Minseok quietly when his thumb presses against Chen's stretched rim.

Chen shudders. 'Isn't this punishment?' He reminds, curious now of how it would feel like. Jaejoong's version of this act was punching through Chen's sternum in anger then reconstituting him later once he had cooled, and Chen was too helpless to heal himself.

But with Minseok, a mortal, with his misplaced concern, wanting Chen to be Jongdae and to push him beyond what Jongdae would ever allow—oh, Chen is so _curious_. ' _Please_ , hyung, Master.'

'Fuck,' breathes Minseok. He doesn't hesitate any longer when he begins to push in his thumb. Chen's cock hardens and begins to leak. Minseok's small strong hand was going to stretch him open, making his hole gape for anyone to see in the broad daylight streaming into the study. He can feel the ridges of Minseok's knuckles push past the ring of muscle, the hard bump of his thumb as it forces Chen's hole wider and wider.

'It's— _in_ ,' wheezes Chen, almost delighted by how much it doesn't hurt. Instead, he's stuffed full with Minseok's fist which is pressing deliciously against his sweet spot. 'What kind of training is this?'

'Training to shut up,' murmurs Minseok as he begins to move his fist back and forth in a slow grind. It works; Chen can only keen as the hard bump of Minseok's knuckles run along his prostate and make his cock jump against his stomach. He pants wetly against the armchair's back, letting Minseok deliberately punch the orgasm out of his asshole.

He almost wants Minseok to pull out, bring up a mirror. Show him the mortal delights of being fisted in bright sunlight until his hole was unable to close, until he beckoned for Minseok to fill it with something else, something that could leave a mark deep inside with his dripping come. Minseok would savour the sight too, if his breathless mutterings were any indication: 'You really took it all in, so soft inside…'

It can't last, of course. A sudden, sharp, 'hyung?' breaks both of their fascination with Chen's hole to Jongdae standing there, dressed and awake and watching.

Chen licks his lips. 'Master was showing me how he trains exorcists.'

Jongdae is immediately annoyed. 'I thought I fucking told you to stop that.'

Instead, Chen pushes his ass back onto Minseok's fist, bringing the pleasure into sharp relief. 'C'mon, then, before he tells me to stop.'

'Jongdae,' starts Minseok, but Jongdae waves him off, keeps his gaze trained on Chen.

'Show Minseok-hyung what you're good for,' he says.

'Jongdae,' says Minseok again, but his voice is low now. 'Come here.'

Looking back over his shoulder, Chen can see how Minseok's fist has disappeared inside of his asshole, and how Jongdae is unable to tear his gaze away once he realizes.

'Oh. Fuck him, hyung.'

'What, like this?' And Minseok drags his fist back until Chen can feel himself stretched around the widest part of his knuckles before roughly shoving back inside. His fingers press up against Chen's prostate mercilessly and Chen lets out a yell as the pleasure shoots through him suddenly, making his ass clench up and keep Minseok's fingers shoved up even harder against his sweet spot.

Like that, it's a wave of never-ending pleasure as Chen's body begins to milk Minseok's fist still deep inside him. His cock is hard and dripping all over the armchair cushion. Fuck. He wants Jongdae's head there. He wants to fuck his hard cock into Jongdae's mouth while Minseok fucking gut-punches his damn orgasm out of him.

'You love it, huh,' says Jongdae quietly, his voice almost drowned by Chen panting as he continues to clench over Minseok's fingers. Every time he tenses, it feels so damn good he could almost come. The burn of the stretch and the delirious fullness and the constant pressure on his prostate is almost too much. 'Your hole is going to be open for days, begging for something inside it again.'

'Suck my cock,' snarls Chen.

Minseok groans. ' _Jongdae_.'

' _Fine_ ,' snaps Jongdae, sitting down on the floor under Chen so his mouth is at level with Chen's leaking arousal. Immediately, Chen bucks his hips forward and his cock slips into that warm wet suction and it's _too fucking good_.

'Get to fuck you while you fuck his face,' says Minseok, his voice tinted with wonderment. Really, his weakness for Jongdae was too obvious. Not that Chen needed to be fisted to confirm the theory, but now that he was here, it would be a shame to not take advantage.

So he does, fucking his hips forward to feel Jongdae gag on his cock before Minseok punches his fist in and makes Chen scream. With the sheer fullness inside of his ass and the glorious friction of Jongdae's perfect mouth around his dick, Chen lets his mind go blank, rides that perfect crest of pleasure.

They find a rhythm—Minseok's hand pushing up into his prostate until the pleasure bolts up his spine before being sucked down mercilessly by Jongdae's sweet mouth. Chen keeps moving his hips between them, everything gone from his skull. Distantly, he can hear himself, crying out swears to drown out Minseok's own wayward commentary of, 'so hot, shit, this is so hot.'

'More, bit more, ah—' gasps Chen. Jongdae responds by trying to deepthroat him and choking on the fat piece instead, letting the cockhead push into the soft muscle of this throat before popping back out. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. The Minseok twists his wrist as he punches in, combining fullness with soreness, and Chen finally comes hard.

He shoots his come into Jongdae's awaiting mouth, his orgasm lasting for ages from the pressure on his prostate. His ass is clenched so tight around Minseok's fist that it takes a few long moments of waiting before Chen finally collapses flat onto the chair, almost crushing Jongdae underneath him.

Jongdae scrambles out from under him, wiping his mouth in irritation. Meanwhile, Minseok is still staring at his fist shoved inside of Chen's hole. Chen is already half-dozing by the time Minseok finds the courage to start pulling out, all under the strict supervision of Jongdae.

When Minseok has finally pulled away, Jongdae says, 'you really are gaping.'

'Minseok-hyung was showing me how to make demons docile,' says Chen, still unmoving.

'Is that my next training, hyung? Fuck him until he's obedient?'

Minseok audibly sighs. 'Do what you want, Jongdae. But you'll be taking him out for an actual exorcist mission soon.'

At that, Jongdae perks up. 'The church accepted my demon summon?'

'Congratulations,' he says, sounding tired. 'You're an official exorcist of the Church, bound to your very own demon to do God's will.'

Jongdae gasps, grins. It's such childish delight that Chen can scarce believe it when he sees, but there's no mistaking his smile, the crinkle at the corner of his eyes. Even that dark thing inside of Jongdae that Jongdae claims is a soul shimmers light for a moment. Oh. Chen wants a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coherency? no! only absurdity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #5: object insertion
> 
>  **warnings:** object insertion, misuse of religious accessories, mentions of murder

For a day, Jongdae frantically prepares himself, and by the next evening they are entering an empty house, and it is only then that Chen understands the true purpose of his summon and binding.

Minseok, under his authority of the Church, had informed Jongdae that he would be responsible for exorcising a house of their flock. The house was haunted with something that had been tormenting each family that had the misfortune of living there, and with his own demon, he would be able to take care of it safely and discreetly.

At least, that was the idea.

When they do enter the home, Chen can sense the presence. It smells of old blood and malice, and even Jongdae tenses up.

Regardless, Jongdae goes through the purification rituals. Sprinkles salts on thresholds, flicks holy water droplets onto furniture. He pulls out his rosary and counts prayers like a good studious boy. Chen dissolves into darkness just so he can curl black tendrils around his priest in adoration.

Of course, the moment Chen's physical presence vanishes is when the ghost appears. A picture frame is torn off the wall and thrown at Jongdae's head. It misses and crashes into the floor. 'What the—' starts Jongdae before another picture frame hits his temple. ' _Ow_ —fuck!'

He touches his forehead and finds a trickle of blood. 'Okay, you little shit.' He leans down to his ankle and pulls out a small knife. In the darkness, Chen laughs. He moves along Jongdae's shadow as Jongdae stalks through the house again. He can't find anything, of course, but Chen knows the presence is there, just out of reach.

Annoyed, Jongdae wrenches open the door of one of the bathrooms. A sudden gust of cold air rushes at him, through him, and he stumbles back. The presence is here, now, pressed up against them— _in_ him…?

The confusion has Chen shift back into the material plane, looking just like Jongdae with his hair and clothes. When he peers into Jongdae's scrunched up expression, he can see it then—a tremble of ghostly presence all around his priest. Ah.

'Are you that thing?' Chen asks.

Jongdae peers up at him. 'Yes,' he says before surprise paints his entire face. 'What the hell? Are you inside me—' Clearly, Jongdae's own presence of mind was wrestling with the ghost inside of him now, and Chen can't help but stare at the flicker of emotions crossing his mortal's sharp features: confusion, anger, annoyance.

'I'm fucking _possessed_ ,' snaps Jongdae, grabbing Chen's shirt. 'Do some—' His voice changes. 'Are you a ghost too? You don't feel the same as the humans who keep coming here.'

Chen grins. 'I'm not human.' He slides his hand along Jongdae's tight grip, curling his fingers around his priest's wrist. The rosary beads looped around the wrist feel smooth under Chen's touch. He begins to tug them off Jongdae's hand entirely.

'I used to be—I think,' says the ghost. 'I mean, I don't _know_. I didn't really feel anything, so I used to take something like this,' the ghost waves Jongdae's knife-wielding hand through the air, 'and use it to feel _something_. Do you get it? I've never really met anyone like me but you—'

'You're so _annoying_ ,' cuts in Jongdae's voice. He shakes his hand as if it will drop the knife, but his grip stays tight. 'Let _go_ already.' He looks at Chen, eyes dark and demanding. 'Get this thing out of me, demon.'

'Of course,' says Chen before he swoops in and picks Jongdae up entirely.

If Jongdae protests, it's smothered under the ghost again. 'Huh, you feel human. Let me check.'

The knife stabs into his back three quick times. Chen hisses in annoyance. 'Stop that.'

He finds a bedroom and drops Jongdae's body onto it. In a breath, the shadows all around him coalesce into something heavy and physical. Chen lets the tendrils curl all around Jongdae's wrists and ankles and keep him spread open and pinned onto the soft sheets. In Jongdae's body, the ghost struggles. 'Hey, can I do that too?' When it realizes it can't, it continues its monologuing. 'Man, humans are so annoying, even when I used to be one, y'know. Every time a family came into my house, I just wanted them to stop being so _noisy_. They're really only good when they're quiet and I just want everyone to be quiet and it feels so good when I can make them go quiet.'

Chen would have ignored it if he didn't notice the way Jongdae's dark glimmering soul twisted and pulsed in his chest. Jongdae didn't like this at all. Chen would take care of it, and make him feel good all the while. Yes. Make him feel good.

More black tendrils appear, undoing Jongdae's priestly robes, his button-up shirt, his belt and pants. They strip him lovingly, and ignore the ghost's continuous explanations of its murderous habits.

'If the creature is inside you, I just need to put God inside you,' says Chen aloud, letting Jongdae hear him. He holds up the rosary beads and grins. Jongdae's soul glows—hopefully, its annoyance.

The ghost pauses. 'Wait, what?'

With the shadows keeping Jongdae pinned flat, Chen shimmies his way down Jongdae's body and licks a stripe up his soft cock. He suckles it into his mouth, bobs his head, and lo, Jongdae responds by getting hard. It takes a few moments before Chen feels his mouth begin to really fill, as Jongdae's dick thickens. Chen wonders what it'd be like to be fucked by his own cock—fat and long enough to jam into his prostate over and over. He'd save that for later.

'H-Hey, that feels good,' says the ghost. Chen pulls off and frowns. Right. This annoyance. The shadows begin to move under his silent command, gently flipping Jongdae onto his front and bringing his knees under him. With Jongdae's face pressed against the mattress, the ghost's voice is thankfully muffled, and now Chen had free access to his ass.

He spits over Jongdae's hole in appreciation, rubs the saliva with his thumb over the rim. Even if the ghost moans, it uses Jongdae's voice, and Jongdae's voice is _lovely_ as it breaks. He folds the rosary beads in half so that two beads line up side-by-side all along the necklace. He spits on Jongdae's hole again, watching it clench, and uses the wetness to start pushing the first two beads inside.

The ghost yelps, its presence going fuzzy at the edges. Perfect. Chen leans back in to lick along that rim, feeling how Jongdae's hole tries to unclench and welcome that tongue back inside. He must have _really_ liked it the first time, and Chen is almost morose that he can't do it again right now.

Instead, he focuses his attention on leaving wet sucking kisses all over Jongdae's pretty hole, his hands coming up to play with Jongdae's balls and cock. The pleasure makes Jongdae keen, his muscles clenching up for a moment before relaxing. A clear welcome. Chen pushes two more beads inside.

' _Ah_ —' It's Jongdae who gasps, his voice a clear bell compared to the ghost's tired monologuing. Chen's unsure how much of God he needs to shove into Jongdae's tight ass, but already there's improvement. He's optimistic.

'Good?' Chen murmurs before he continues to lap at Jongdae's rim, feeling that hole loosen and tighten in pulses. In his hands, Jongdae's cock twitches and leaks. He wets his fingers with precome and plays with the cockhead, just to feel Jongdae's hips jerk forward for more.

For now, he makes a fist around Jongde's length and sucks on his rim, encouraging Jongdae to start rolling his hips, fucking into Chen's fist and wanting Chen's tongue. When Jongdae does find a rhythm, Chen pushes another two beads for a grand total of six. The ghost presence is easing off now. It lets out another valiant, 'hey, c'mon, _stop_ ,' but Chen refuses to listen. Only the way Jongdae gasps, arches, has his attention now.

In his hand, Jongdae's cock is hard and leaking, and Jongdae won't stop rutting into his palm for friction as the beads press up against his insides. It makes him look helpless, wanting, and Chen _adores_ him. With his mouth back on Jongdae's hole, he licks around the rosary beads, tries to press them deeper with the tip of his tongue. Jongdae shudders at the feeling but, oh, he doesn't move away.

With another wet noise, Chen licks sloppily at the rim, letting his spit streak down to Jongdae's balls. His other hand rubs the slickness over the sac and Jongdae's cock jumps at the sudden feeling. 'Don't stop,' he sighs out, sweet as anything.

'Just a little more,' reassures Chen. The presence was wavering with the rosary beads now crammed into Jongdae's pretty hole. It'd be gone soon—and Chen pushes two more spit-slick beads into Jongdae's ass.

' _God_ ,' chokes out Jongdae as Chen feels the ghost presence begin to rapidly recede. It was still there, but so pathetically weak that it wouldn't be able to interfere with Jongdae's voice anymore. Nor his mind, if Jongdae's rapid-fire, 'that's—let go of me, turn me around, _ah_ —' was any indication.

Chen grins. His mortal was back in control. 'Of course,' he replies, letting the shadow tendrils recede to the edges of the room as Jongdae flips himself onto his back. He sits up and Chen blinks once before Jongdae's small strong hand is gripping his hair and pulling his head down towards his groin.

'Fucking get me off,' says Jongdae, groaning when his cock slips into Chen's mouth, filling it up so perfectly. 'How many did you put in me?' Chen's mouth is too stuffed full of dick to answer. He holds up eight fingers and gets a sharp thrust in response. ' _Too many_. So now you're going to pay.'

What that means is this: Jongdae burying his hands in Chen's dark hair and forcing his head down, fucking into his mouth like a toy. Chen only hums in acceptance, letting his too-long tongue wrap around the length of Jongdae's cock. There's no gag reflex to stop Jongdae from popping the head of his cock into the smooth muscle of Chen's throat, feel the tightness around the sensitive tip.

'Fuck, you really can just take it,' groans Jongdae, staring down at his face in wonder. 'You don't even cry.' Chen blinks up at him, tear-free. It seems to annoy his mortal more than he expects, because Jongdae is suddenly hooking his leg over Chen's shoulder, dragging Chen closer, deeper, until Chen's nose is pressed into Jongdae's pubic hair. 'Take it then.'

 _So needlessly malicious_ , murmurs Jaejoong in his head. _Nothing like me at all_. There's too much cock in his mouth for Chen to snarl back at his own thoughts, but it doesn't matter. Jongdae's voice was so much more clear and loud than anything in his head: 'I want to make you choke on it and cry, demon.'

An impossibility, but Chen appreciates the sentiment. With his face pressed flat against Jongdae's abdomen, and Jongdae desperately rutting his cock in and out of his throat, chasing that sweet smoothness around the head, all Chen can do is suck. He flattens his long tongue against the bottom of Jongdae's length and hollows out his cheeks, giving him far more friction at once.

Immediately, Jongdae swears, fucks _harder_ into Chen's mouth. His balls are a warm tattoo against Chen's chin. Chen wonders if his tongue can stretch further, take his balls inside his mouth too. His mouth was certainly big enough. Not today though, not when Jongdae was so fuckng close and there was just one more thing to do to make him come.

Chen lets Jongdae use his mouth like a hot wet sleeve as his hand slips down between Jongdae's ass, finding the rosary beads still hanging out of his hole. He tugs on it lightly and the heel of Jongdae's foot jams harder into his back. That would bruise, if Chen could bruise. 'Make me come,' demands Jongdae. His version of permission.

So, Chen does. He presses two more rosary beads into his priest's sweet little hole, and Jongdae jams his cock into Chen's throat as he comes with a wail. At the same time, Chen can sense the ghost presence pop out of existence entirely. He would laugh if his throat wasn't full of Jongdae's semen.

He continues suckling Jongdae's cock clean as Jongdae softens in his mouth. Jongdae's leg slips off his shoulder and he collapses onto his back with a soft noise. After a moment, he huffs, tries to close his thighs. Chen pulls off his cock with a last affectionate suck. 'Let me take them out, priest.'

'Yeah, fine,' murmurs Jongdae, lethargic, as he rolls onto his front. With his body relaxed from orgasm, Chen takes his time and his spit to ease the ten beads out of Jongdae's asshole. Once they're out, he makes sure to give the rim a long lick to soothe the warm skin. He would take care of Jongdae.

'The ghost is gone now,' says Chen as he uses shadow tendrils to dress Jongdae back up. 'We can go.'

'Don't let me forget my knife,' says Jongdae, half-asleep. The dark of his soul shimmers.

'Of course,' says Chen, taking it from where it'd been dropped on the bedsheets. With some effort, they clean the bed, gather the broken picture frames, and Jongdae says a final prayer at the threshold of the house. He looks like the picture-perfect priest, eyes closed and head bowed, his voice beautifully devoted as he invokes his God.

Chen keeps the knife on his own person. He'll make Jongdae ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this story does not have a plot, I am writing as I go


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #6: knifeplay
> 
>  **warnings:** knifeplay, blood, mentions of murder

Jongdae writes a mundane report on exorcising the murderous ghost, with no mention of getting fucked on the houseowner's bed or stuffed with rosary beads. If Minseok doubts it, he lets it slide and instead cooks dinner with Jongdae the next night. Chen vanishes back into the room's shadows, watching, listening.

'I wasn't here when you summoned Chen,' says Minseok. 'Was cleanup all right?'

That dark thing in Jongdae flares sharp and bright; his voice stays perfectly steady and casual. 'Of course. You had the summon room prepared and everything, hyung.'

'Good.' He nods to himself. 'What about your arms? Can I see them?'

 _That_ has Jongdae's shoulders tense up, just for a moment, but he nods and begins rolling up his shirt sleeves. 'Perfectly fine, hyung.'

'Not even a scar, huh.' Minseok reaches over and runs his fingers down the length of Jongdae's forearm. 'So, Chen…?'

'Yep. I got a demon that can heal.' Jongdae lies.

Chen waits until dinner is over and Jongdae has cleaned the kitchen and returned to his room. He undresses to take a shower, and Chen peers at his body. There are the usual scars of being mortal, and nothing that stands out in particular. Chen knows it requires blood to summon a demon, and he remembers first seeing Jongdae, with blood on his hands and his dark dark eyes.

The moment Chen had presented Jongdae his necklace as proof of their bond, he had vanished into darkness for a while, familiarizing himself with his own body and his own powers in this realm. It had never occurred to him to check where the blood had come from, whether it was Jongdae bleeding out.

Still, he suspects. Watching Jongdae come out of the bathroom, clean and dressed in his sleep clothes, his soul a dark pulsing glow in his chest, Chen suspects.

'Get off my bed,' says Jongdae when he spots Chen, dressed in Jongdae's day clothes of black shirt and black pants. Chen slides the knife out from under his shirtsleeve, flips it in the air before catching it by the handle. Jongdae frowns. 'Give that back.'

'You lied to your hyung.'

'Like you would know.'

'I do,' says Chen. 'I see right through you.'

Jongdae pauses, then clenches his jaw. 'Demon, return me my knife.'

The order slides through their bond. Chen holds out the knife, handle-first. The order didn't tell him to shut up though. 'You didn't like the way the ghost used your weapon, did you? Whose blood summoned me?'

'Will that change anything in our agreement?' Jongdae asks.

'No.' Chen gestures to Jongdae's neck, reminding him of the thin platinum chain he wears. 'That's our contract. I'm yours, even if you did use someone else's blood. And you did, didn't you?' _That's why your soul_ …

'I will dismiss you back into the filthy bowels of Hell to be ripped apart by your Master if you even breathe a word of this theory to Minseok-hyung,' says Jongdae finally. 

The threat delights him, warms him up. A tendril of darkness sneaks up behind Jongdae and plucks the knife away from him, making him yelp in alarm before the weapon is back in Chen's hand. 'Did you use this?' Chen points the tip at himself, pressing it against his shirt and slicing downwards. The fabric splits in half under the force, as does some skin.

Jongdae stares at the thin stripe of blood that blooms over Chen's chest.

'Or, maybe, like this?' Chen touches the edge of the blade to his throat.

Immediately, Jongdae's hands jerk forward in alarm. ' _Don't_.' Chen pulls the knife away and leans back on his hands. 'I don't need to—I'm not like that ghost. I don't—just cause they're _noisy_ or whatever it was talking about. And I needed…'

For a singular moment, Jongdae is _uncertain_ , and Chen loves him _so much_ he wishes he could rip Jongdae's throat out. Instead, he stands up, presses himself against his pretty mortal, kissing Jongdae's neck just above that platinum chain.

Between his arms, Jongdae shivers. 'Are you _comforting_ me?'

If only Jongdae knew. Chen was going to eat him alive. 'I can't hurt you, so let me show you—how to really use a knife.'

Jongdae snorts but pulls away to take off his sleep clothes. Splayed out on his bed, he stares up at Chen, gaze imperious. 'Show me, demon.'

If Chen was mortal, he would be embarrassed at his own arousal—cock already half-hard while he stared down at a naked Jongdae only wearing that platinum chain that Chen had placed upon him. 'You trust me.'

'I trust you as far as I can control you.'

He laughs. 'You're too honest.' He lets his clothes vanish into nothingness, straddling Jongdae's strong thighs and flipping the knife in his hand. 'How did you use it? Tell me.'

'Are those orders?'

'Do you want me to beg?'

Jongdae's jaw tightens. Too easy. Leaning down, Chen touches the flat of the blade to his priest's side, smiling at the way it prickles up with goosebumps. 'If you want to keep them alive a while, keep it shallow.' He tilts the knife, pricks the skin with the tip to catch a bead of bright red blood.

Underneath him, Jongdae hisses. 'I _know_.'

'Then tell me.'

For a moment, Jongdae bares his teeth, like how a demon would. It's so _charming_. Finally, 'I did it quickly. I—don't care to make them suffer.'

'You can't lie to me,' reminds Chen, moving the flat of the blade upwards towards his mortal's sternum.

'Christ,' says Jongdae, rolling his eyes. 'I didn't have _time_. Hyung was gone for only a day or two, and I needed blood.'

'Blood for me,' he says, delighted.

'Yes.' Then: 'You're strong, aren't you?'

Chen's cock is hard by now, so absolutely enamoured with Jongdae and his confessions. He leaves the knife sitting on Jongdae's chest and reaches down to Jongdae's cock instead, spitting on his palm and jerking him to hardness.

The quick friction makes Jongdae squirm but he doesn't pull away. He's gone still with the gravity of his own words, like he hadn't considered what he'd done before Chen nudged it out of him. Eventually, he succumbs to the steady pleasure pulsing in his dick. Chen's hand is small and strong and soft, and he knows how to run his knuckles along the glans to make Jongdae moan.

For now, the knife is forgotten. Chen leans down to spit on Jongdae's cock, get him superficially wet before raising himself up on his knees to notch the head along his own hole. It makes Jongdae pause for a moment but doesn't stop Chen from forcing it inside him, his body easily adjusting to the thickness pushing past his rim.

'Fuck,' he sighs out, feeling the heat of Jongdae's cock, enjoying that thickness. It wasn't like Minseok's fist, which felt like a knot stuck inside of his hole to keep him gaping. No—Jongdae's cock, _their_ cock, was that perfect thickness that filled him just beyond comfortable and long enough to bounce on until it was punching into his prostate.

'Your fucking body,' mutters Jongdae under his breath, almost impressed. If he has anything else to say, it gets lost when Chen begins to ride him, rolling his hips to find that sweet angle that would make it feel that much better. ' _Shit_.'

It felt _so good_ to be full like this, to have Jongdae under him, staring up at him with those dark eyes as his hard cock leaked into Chen's ass. All Chen can do is prop his hands on his priest's stomach and keep going, feeling Jongdae's dick slam into him so deep and hot. 'Is this what you wanted?' He gasps. 'A powerful demon on your cock? Is that what the knife was for?'

Jongdae's hips suddenly buck upward, and Chen gasps as the crown hits his prostate. Under him, Jongdae groans when Chen's ass gets _too-tight_ too fast. 'You're strong, aren't you,' he manages, his dick grinding into Chen's hole while Chen's lashes flutter at the pleasure pulsing through him.

'Yes,' he moans, fingers digging into Jongdae's lean, muscled stomach for a grip as he tries to keep the angle, tries to fuck himself over Jongdae's dick so it slams into his sweet spot again. 'I'm stronger than all of your hyung's demons.'

'You haven't even— _fuck_ —met them,' shoots back Jongdae, still staring wide-eyed as Chen frantically bounces on his cock.

Chen leans forward and— _oh_. Jongdae's cock drags hard against his prostate and his whole body goes tense as he rides that perfect crest of pleasure. 'Fuck, I know,' he moans, grinding his ass down to keep Jongdae's hard length pressed just _there_. 'I fucking know I am.'

The declaration has Jongdae try to fuck up into him, clearly taken with the idea. His hands grip Chen's hips and he raises his knees, planting his heels into the bed. 'Tell me,' he demands before he's slamming upwards into Chen's clenching hot hole.

' _Fuck_ ,' Chen cries out, feeling Jongdae _really_ fuck him now. Using all the mortal strength in his small frame to punch his cock right deep into Chen's ass. 'How much blood—how much for me?'

By now, their jostling movements have made the knife slip off Jongdae's torso onto the sheets, and they both glance at it. Quick as anything, Chen grabs it, and Jongdae retaliates by rolling them over entirely.

In a breath, Chen is on his back, legs splayed on either side of Jongdae's hips while Jongdae presses his knees to his chest and _rails_ him. Chen chokes on his next moan as he listens to the slap of Jongdae's balls against his ass, the slick wet noise of his cock dragging along his rim, pulling out and shoving back in without pause or mercy.

It's so good, so good. Chen lets Jongdae drive into him, his own pleasure surging ever upwards, making his whole body clench down on that glorious fat cock moving inside of him. His palm is still clutching the handle of the knife and he angles it downwards, dragging a thin line down his torso. The pain is a sweet hot line along his pleasure. It's even better when Jongdae _sees_ —the blood, the bliss of pain—and tries to bury his cock deeper into Chen for it.

'It was three,' gasps Jongdae, pushing his weight onto the back of Chen's thighs until Chen is bent in half and his ass is spread open and ready to be fucked deeper, harder. 'Three for you.'

Chen had almost forgotten he'd asked, but now, the confession only makes him hotter. 'My prideful little priest,' he croons, and wishes he could stab the knife right through Jongdae's chest. Instead, he makes do with Jongdae's cock, that thick piece fucking into him hard and quick, and both of them oh-so-close to orgasm.

'Tell me you're strong,' his mortal demands again, grinding deep into him. Chen squirms on his cock, trapped between his weight and the bed. His own arousal has leaked a pathetic wet puddle on his abdomen; he just needed a little more.

'No,' he gasps when Jongdae's cockhead drives into his sweet spot, when the thickness of his cock keeps his rim stretched open. 'I'll tell you you own me.'

It gets him what he wants—Jongdae's desperation, his own hips losing rhythm as he rails into Chen's hole, using the friction along the length of his cock for his own pleasure, _using_ Chen like the demon fucktoy that he would make himself to be if only because Jongdae loved it so damn much.

The frantic hard pace nails into his prostate enough that Chen can feel his balls tightening with his orgasm. He makes another cut on himself to ride that lining of pain, and hears Jongdae gasp above him. It's such a sweet noise from such an awful little mortal that Chen can't help but do it again—drag the blade tip across his stomach in an arc and feel Jongdae's hips stutter when he sees the blood bloom from the cut.

'Let me,' he says, and Chen acquiesces. Feels one of those hands leave the back of his thigh to take hold of the knife. Jongdae shoves his cock in deep, hips pressed flat against Chen's ass, before he brings the knife to Chen's sternum again. The very first cut has already scabbed over, but Jongdae doesn't care—he drags the knife down in a straight line, then cuts a horizontal one over it.

Chen lays underneath him and watches Jongdae's eyes go dark and unblinking as a cross of blood appears on his chest, streaks a deep red across his skin.

Jongdae stutters out a broken noise as his hips resume motion, as he fucks into Chen hard, harder, his eyes never tearing away from the sight. He fucks his fat cock deep and messy and Chen lets the pain of the cuts seep into pleasure beginning to build again, this time unstoppable.

This time, Jongdae doesn't pause or say a word. This time, Jongdae nails him into the bed with his dick and his strength, and savours that tightening clench of Chen's ass around his length over and over again until there's nothing left. Only how good it fucking feels to cram a demon full of cock and make it arch and gape and want nothing more than to be pumped full of come.

Chen's hole feels used again, like it had been around Minseok's fist, and the only thing better is the idea of making Jongdae feel this way. To have Jongdae's hole red and swollen and stretched open, and maybe Chen wouldn't keep him gaping around his fat dick. Maybe he'd pull out and come all over that ruined ass. Or maybe he'd keep himself inside, keep coming. Maybe he'd pin Jongdae flat on his stomach and fuck him over and over without ever pulling out because Chen didn't need food, water, air. Maybe he'd breed his pretty priest with come with each rough, mean fuck and Jongdae's little hole would only clench up around his dick every time he tried to pull out—

Fuck, he wants to come inside of Jongdae, wants to feel himself soften, wants to get hard again in that twitching, clenching heat until he fuck him all over again with only his own come to slick the way. Come over and over until Jongdae's fucking stomach was distended with it, until he was crying and his little black soul glowed bright with pain, and then Chen would have no choice but to put him out of his misery—

Chen comes untouched to the vision of ripping his priest apart and Jongdae has no choice but to follow, arched over him and trembling as he stares at the cuts he's made. His cock pulses and spurts inside of Chen's hole and Chen milks him for all that he has, more than content with how hard he's been fucked, how glorious his imagination had been.

He doesn't expect Jongdae to lean forward just a little bit more and press his lips to the cut. When his tongue touches the skin, Chen's arousal almost comes crashing back into his body. ' _Priest_ ,' he gasps, unsure if its a warning.

Jongdae jerks away, looking up. His pretty curved mouth is stained red with demon blood. Chen— _can't_.

He grips Jongdae's head between his hands and crushes their mouths together, tasting his own strange blood along with Jongdae. And _oh_ —Jongdae kisses back, opening up and inviting Chen inside, and it's almost as good as eating him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chen loves him, I swear


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #7: moresome
> 
>  **warnings:** threesome, double penetration

Jongdae falls asleep soon after. With a pulse of energy, Chen heals himself of his wounds and vanishes into the darkness until morning. They don't talk about Jongdae's confession. Chen _tries_ , of course, but Jongdae is quick in his command for Chen to _shut the fuck up_.

Instead, Chen drifts in and out of the material world, watching Jongdae with half a mind as Jongdae plays good priest. As if Jongdae's soul isn't stained black with the ultimate sin of taking another's life. Perhaps confessing to Chen had absolved him. Chen hadn't really _asked_ who the victims were—and now he wonders if Jongdae will ever do something so extreme again.

That answer comes after Jongdae does one of his confessional duties. He sits and listens and absolves his flock, and one evening, one of his flock whispers he's killed someone.

'So, this is how you did it,' remarks Chen, almost impressed, as Jongdae dresses himself to go out for the evening in all black. 'Who were the three?'

'Filth,' declares Jongdae, absolutely confident. 'And I'm not stupid. They were from a different congregation. Minseok-hyung had me do duties in different parishes to gain experience when they told me in confession to absolve them of their sins.'

'So you did.'

'You think any amount of confession will get them into God's Kingdom, demon?' Jongdae asks. 'You think they were truly penitent when they told me how they'd hurt another?'

'So you played God _for_ God?' Chen laughs.

'I enacted God's will,' he snaps. 'Men like that will burn in eternity. I quickened the process.'

'And got yourself a demon for it.' Chen cocks his head. 'You really don't think _you'll_ get into Heaven, after all this?'

The question makes Jongdae go quiet. He fiddles with his shirt cuff for a moment before nodding. 'When you're brought in to be an exorcist, it's the first thing they tell you. That this work guarantees eternity in hell, and that you'll become a martyr.'

Chen cackles. 'My priest, a _martyr_.'

'You could spare me,' says Jongdae, looking at him. 'Don't eat my soul, and maybe I'll have enough time to be penitent enough to land in Purgatory.'

'You think I'll agree to that?' 

'Of course not,' he says. 'I know you, demon. You need power, like I needed power when I took those lives.'

His voice is clear as a bell, his tone obvious and plain—like it's _nothing_ to see through Chen. Like somehow Chen has been transparent all this time, and the sheer shock of the thought makes him recoil back into shadow.

Jongdae and Minseok both leave the church grounds, bidding each other farewell. Chen follows his priest a few neighborhood blocks where Jongdae stops short, seeing the fellow who had confessed to murder standing under the streetlight.

Immediately, the fellow's face ripples away, and there stands Baekhyun. 'I _knew_ it. So, _this_ is what you do.'

Jongdae tenses. 'Aren't you supposed to be with your master?'

'Master is busy with his other demons tonight,' pouts Baekhyun. 'It's always them or _you_ to him. And _you_ are a sneaking little murderer who master is going to hate when he finds out.'

Chen peels himself off the sidewalk shadow as he materializes into his physical form. 'Shall I kill him, little priest?'

'Minseok-hyung would suspect me even more if I suddenly killed his demon,' says Jongdae, rolling his eyes. 'Come back to the house, Baekhyun.'

Baekhyun rocks back on his heels. 'You can't order me around.'

Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, Jongdae tries again. 'What do you want?'

'I just want to know what's so _special_ about you,' he says. 'But maybe I'll just tell Minseok-hyung what I think you're doing.'

Forbidden to tear the demon apart, Chen waits for Jongdae to make a decision. Standing next to him, Jongdae has gone curiously still, his gaze black and unblinking as he stares down Baekhyun. Even Baekhyun shifts uncertainly on his feet as he becomes the subject of Jongdae's absolute unrelenting focus.

Finally, Jongdae turns around on his heel and does not even glance at Chen. 'Capture him and drag him back home.'

'Yes, priest,' purrs Chen in acknowledgement before he's launching himself forward. Baekhyun yelps as Chen grabs him and drags them both down into the liquid shadows of the street.

By the time Jongdae is standing in his bedroom again, only ten minutes later, Chen pours himself out of the walls, Baekhyun in tow, and throws them both onto Jongdae's bed. Baekhyun screeches in frustration, clawing at Chen's arms that have pinned him across the chest and neck. 'Let _go_ of me, you overpowered _freak_ —'

Jongdae begins to strip. Chen wishes he could snap Baekhyun's neck to enjoy the show. He reciprocates by dragging one clawed hand down Baekhyun's torso, shredding the jacket and shirt he was wearing. The clothes fall into strips of darkness, dissolving into the nothingness that demons go to when they're not needed. Eventually, Jongdae and Baekhyun are both naked and staring at each other, evaluating.

'You said you wanted to know why I'm so special. That's why you keep tabs on me,' says Jongdae.

'He's jealous,' murmurs Chen, kissing the side of Baekhyun's throat. 'Isn't that right, Baekhyun of Envy?'

Baekhyun's stopped struggling but his annoyance still runs hot. 'Shut up.'

Chen cackles and levels his gaze on Jongdae. 'Would you like me to fuck him into submission? I'm sure I can do just as well a job as hyung.'

'No,' says Jongdae, reaching forward to skate his hand along Baekhyun's bare thigh. Baekhyun tenses and bares his teeth. 'I'll tell you what Minseok-hyung sees in me.'

His touch is firm as he pushes Chen's arms off Baekhyun and manhandles Baekhyun himself to lay underneath him. Baekhyun could lash out at Jongdae, but Chen can see the interest in his face as he lets Jongdae crawl between his legs, waiting for whatever Jongdae has planned.

'He thinks I'm beautiful.' Jongdae takes hold of Baekhyun's cock and gently jerks it until Baekhyun squirms and starts to harden. All demons were hedonists at heart. 'He likes that I'm pious to our God.'

'Like hell,' laughs Baekhyun before his voice breaks off as Jongdae twists his hand around his dick. Jongdae uses his other hand to spread Baekhyun's thighs apart, jerks his own cock until it's hard. Chen likes watching this—the way his precious mortal doesn't hesitate, is not even the least intimidated by Baekhyun. That when faced with a demon, Jongdae is as unconcerned and cruel as ever, confident in his own righteousness.

When Jongdae leans in to notch the head of his cock against Baekhyun's hole, Baekhyun sneers. 'He likes that you're a slut.'

'Maybe,' says Jongdae with a smile as he starts to push in. 'But I think he likes that I'm not a needy, pathetic thing like you.'

In half a thrust, he bottoms out, and Baekhyun moans despite his annoyed expression. His body is like Chen's—no fear of pain when it was a simulacrum of a real human body. There would be no blood as Jongdae fucked inside, no tearing of skin, no hurt. Only the satisfying pleasure of being stretched open around a thick piece and filled to the brim with it, ready to feel the friction when Jongdae starts to fuck.

And Jongdae does. He plants his hands on either side of Baekhyun's head and rolls his hips, letting Baekhyun take each measured thrust. Baekhyun gasps, reaching out to hook his hands around Jongdae's neck and try to drag him closer, deeper. When Jongdae doesn't budge, Baekhyun laughs. 'What? Can't even fuck a needy slut properly?'

Again, that dark unrelenting gaze sharpens and focuses on Baekhyun, weighing him down. Chen's already hard and he lets the illusion of his own clothes disappear so he can stroke his cock along Jongdae's rhythm. He had felt that hot weight inside of him only a few days ago, had replayed it in his mind over and over, savouring how he'd made his beautiful priest come apart and use his hole for his own pleasure.

A bubble of envy pops in his chest as he sees Baekhyun get to experience it instead—the attention and intensity of Jongdae fucking him. Maybe this was the result of being in close proximity to an Envy demon; now Chen was feeling spiteful.

He's saved, of course, by his precious mortal who understands him far too well. 'You're right,' says Jongdae. 'Maybe I can't fuck you like hyung when I'm alone.' He gathers Baekhyun close to his chest and falls back onto the bed so Baekhyun is straddling him now, staring down at him. 'Chen, get behind Baekhyun and fuck him.'

Baekhyun suddenly sits up and sinks down even more onto Jongdae's cock. He moans. 'Both of you?'

'Yes,' agrees Chen and skips the idea of stretching him open entirely. Baekhyun's demon body could take it. So he starts to push into Baekhyun, where he's already stretched around Jongdae's fat cock, and Baekhyun starts to yell as his body is pushed further and further to its limit. 'Too much?' He mocks.

Baekhyun stutters, unable to breathe properly. His ass is hot, clutching tightly to Chen's cock as Chen continues to shove himself inside. He can feel the length of Jongdae's dick alongside his own, moaning at how close they're pressed against each other, how good it was going to feel when Jongdae came and soaked both their cocks with his load.

'Shit, that's—tight,' groans Jongdae. His fingers grab onto Baekhyun's hips and dig in as Baekhyun shakes and trembles from the stretch. 'I can feel you, I can feel you.'

'Feels good,' Chen says, pressing his chest to Baekhyun's spine, feeling the demon push back against the touch. Baekhyun's hole is clutching at both of their lengths, almost too tight, but if Jongdae has any fear of hurting him, he ignores it in favour of fucking his hips upwards.

' _Fuck_!' Baekhyun yelps, his body almost tipping forward onto Jongdae. Chen loops his arms around Baekhyun's stomach instead, keeps him pinned and still to be used.

'We haven't even started,' Chen murmurs into his ear, rolling his hips when Jongdae thrusts his cock again. The friction all along the length shoots down his spine immediately. 'You're going to gape after this.'

'Fuck off.'

'Or what?' Jongdae asks, his sharp little hips moving in a rhythm now. He fucks Baekhyun's ass with short, quick motions, and it makes it feel all that better against Chen. Chen can feel the never-ending drag of Jongdae's length against his own, how fucking hot it is and how it twitches when Baekhyun's body clenches down on them. Fuck, even Baekhyun's slutty ass was a wonder—open enough to welcome two fat cocks but still so gloriously tight that every movement makes Chen gasp in pleasure.

'I want to make him gape,' says Chen, not waiting for Baekhyun to find his own breath or words. Baekhyun was at his most perfect like this: just a pretty stretched body for them to fuck, his mouth full of broken noises as he's railed by both of them. 'I want to see his little hole open and leaking.'

'Shit,' Jongdae curses, his rhythm breaking as he grinds into Baekhyun's hole. Above him, Baekhyun whines from the pressure on his prostate. His own cock was hard against his stomach, dripping precome, while his hands held onto Chen's arms, no longer trying to pull them away. 

'I want your hyung to be here,' Chen continues, vocalizing all his errant thoughts. 'I want Minseok-hyung to stand over us and choke him with his cock.'

In his arms, Baekhyun shakes. Jongdae's cock is hard and merciless as it tries to fuck into Baekhyun's hole.

'All three of us—plugging this slut up until he's so full of come he can't breathe. Wanna pump him so full, want to see him crying and leaking. Maybe we could fit in two dicks into his loud mouth, priest. Keep both his holes stretched and ready to be used.'

His ramblings make the two others get more frantic. Baekhyun starts trying to ride down their lengths while Jongdae's pace has changed from controlled to _hard_ , his cock dragging against the rim of Baekhyun's hole, like he's desperate to see it used and swollen before he hands Baekhyun back to his master.

The arousal is infectious. Chen tries to keep up, cramming his cock into Baekhyun too. His hole is still a degree too-tight and the discomfort only makes each thrust feel better. He can feel Jongdae pressed against him, unable to pull out or pull away, and it's so _easy_ to imagine each of his priest's thrust being shoved into Chen's asshole now.

'Want to feel you come,' says Chen, hooking his chin over Baekhyun's shoulder to stare down at Jongdae. 'Want to feel your load sliding around the both of us together, all slick and warm.'

' _Fuck_ ,' gasps Jongdae, his nails biting into Baekhyun's hips as he fucking _reams_ into the demon. Baekhyun cries out wordlessly, unable to do anything but stay crammed full of cock and stretched open wide.

Jongdae's pace is mean now. Chen matches it, feeling the both of them pull out and slam back into Baekhyun's hole. The sensation of Baekhyun's rim running along the top of his length as well as the friction of Jongdae's cock along the bottom of it has Chen's orgasm build hot and fast in his gut. He continues slamming himself into Baekhyun, into the sweet slutty hole of another demon, and Baekhyun sobs from the pleasure of two thick dicks dragging hot and heavy along the inside of his ass.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Baekhyun to finally come—his untouched cock twitching and jerking as he shoots stripes of semen all over Jongdae's stomach. The aftershocks run through his body until his ass is trying to milk their cocks. He clenches down too hard and Chen grits his teeth as he punches his arousal through the tightness of Baekhyun's sweet hole in tandem with Jongdae.

The unrelenting friction jolts through Chen even as he tries so hard to not come before Jongdae—when Jongdae makes that signature sweet wail as his orgasm hits him. In the hot clutch of Baekhyun's ass, Chen can _feel_ Jongdae's cock pulse against his own, and only a moment later, the warm wetness of his come starts to slide around the both of them.

Immediately, Chen groans and slams into Baekhyun over and over again, using his mortal's load to slick his way. His grip around Baekhyun's torso is so tight that it's lucky Baekhyun isn't a mortal as he holds on to Chen screwing him hard and fast. Jongdae's dick is still inside, and it's beginning to soften now despite the constant rub of Chen's cock against it as he keeps fucking and fucking.

Suddenly, Jongdae whimpers from the overstimulation, and the soft, vulnerable noise of it hits Chen's gut as he creams Baekhyun's hole too, adding to the wet white come pumped so deep inside.

Baekhyun is half-collapsed against Chen's frame as his ass gets filled up. He stays there like a proper cocksleeve until Chen rides out his orgasm, enjoying that he can come far more than a human. The messier the better, really.

Eventually, the pleasure subsides. Chen slowly pulls out with a filthy wet noise, dragging Jongdae's soft cock with him. 

'Oh, you're so open,' says Chen admiringly, one hand coming down to touch the puffy red rim of Baekhyun's stretched hole. Baekhyun twitches and whimpers, his hole clenching and unclenching until a line of come starts to slide out of him. 'Leaking now too. Leaking our load.'

Jongdae drags himself out from under the both of them and looks for his undershorts. Chen takes it as a sign to let Baekhyun go and watch him fold onto the bed in a heap, his ass propped in the air, the open mouth of his slutty asshole drooling spunk.

'Will you reveal his secret?' asks Chen, still enraptured by the sight of his hole.

'No,' Baekhyun says, his body already beginning to dissolve into the darkness, 'but you'll pay for this.'

With that, he's gone, and Jongdae's brows draw together in confusion as he stares at the shadows of his bedsheets. 'What _is_ his problem?'

'Envy demon,' says Chen, feeling the lethargy of his orgasm sink into his bones. 'He'll always be jealous.'

'So there are demons like that, huh?' Jongdae murmurs to himself, but when he turns to look at Chen, the demon phases back into the velvet embrace of darkness to enjoy the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind, but I will catch up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #8: bloodplay
> 
>  **warnings:** blood, violence

The next assignment is—embarrassing for his little priest.

'Hyung, this is more for you,' Jongdae insists, while Minseok laughs at his discomfort.

'There's a vampire hunting in our district, Jongdae. You don't want it to harm any civilians, do you?'

'You want me to _seduce_ the vampire! That's—that's _your_ job!'

'Hyung's already done enough seducing before he became a priest,' says Minseok, waving him off. 'You'll be fine. You have a demon to do all the hard work for you anyway.'

'I'm not that kind of demon,' comes Chen's disembodied voice from under Minseok's desk.

'Yet, you'll do it,' replies Minseok, and that's the end of that.

Chen does not have the shapeshifting talents of Baekhyun so he sinks into Jongdae's shadow as Jongdae enters the supposed hunting ground of this vampire: a nightclub.

For all of Jongdae's bravado and unerring confidence, he becomes strangely timid once he steps past the entrance. There is music and flashing lights and the stench of arousal and alcohol are thick in the air. Jongdae, dressed in his customary black pants and black shirt, lets himself be jostled by the other patrons of the club as he looks around desperately for any sign of a vampire.

It only takes a few minutes for his priest to get overwhelmed and duck into the bathroom. 'Demon,' he snaps at his reflection in the mirror. 'Where is it?'

Still in shadow, Chen lets out a cackle that echoes through the whole bathroom, making someone in one of the stalls curse and knock against the wall in surprise. Neither of them pay any attention. 'He's in the booth on the east side, just behind the bar.'

Jongdae stomps back out and makes a beeline towards the booth. The vampire is plain and unassuming. He's short, with large dark eyes and a soft mouth, and when he sees Jongdae stride up to his booth, he gives him a nod.

For a moment, Jongdae pauses—then nods back. 'Hi,' he says over the pounding music. 'Come fuck me.'

The vampire, polite as anything, says, 'no, thank you,' and turns back to his drink.

Jongdae stomps back into the bathroom, and Chen comes out instead. This time, Chen seats himself across the vampire within his booth and smiles. 'That was rude of me. I just couldn't help watching you sitting here all alone.'

The vampire leans back, tilts his head. 'Are there two of you?'

The remark catches him off-guard but he blinks, smiles. 'Twins.'

'And which one wants me?'

Chen props his chin on his hand, goes for honesty. 'I want him. But I'll take you if it makes him want me.'

The vampire smiles. 'Then come and entertain me.'

Half an hour later, Chen discovers the vampire's name is Kyungsoo, his apartment reeks of blood, and Kyungsoo knows that Chen isn't human. 'Are we going to share the human then?' He asks when Jongdae wanders down the hallway out of earshot.

'His blood doesn't interest me,' says Chen before following Jongdae.

Kyungsoo sits comfortably against the headboard of his bed, while Chen gathers up Jongdae's face between his hands and kisses him. Jongdae stiffens for a moment before he reciprocates, mouth moving slowly, feeling the curve and jut of Chen's lips. It's slow and studious, like Jongdae is absorbing details that he's going to have to report about later.

Chen's easy for him, stumbling backwards until his clothes have vanished and he's on the bed, leaning against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo takes his weight easily, watching over Chen's shoulder as Jongdae hurriedly strips off his own clothes until he's wearing nothing except Chen's perfect platinum chain around his neck.

'You want me to fuck him in front of you?' Jongdae asks.

'Just that will be fine,' says Kyungsoo.

Chen will kill Kyungsoo later, but not before using this situation to his advantage. He tugs Jongdae by the arm, until Jongdae is kissing him again with that careful attention. Then Jongdae pulls away and kisses his neck, his collarbone. He slides his hands over Chen's nipples, trails fingertips down to the delta of his abdomen.

When he finally cups Chen's cock, Chen is already half-hard for him, staring up in wonder at Jongdae's attentiveness. 'Don't you want to fuck me already?'

'Yeah,' says Jongdae, strangely inscrutable. 'I don't care for the audience though.'

'The audience won't interfere,' says Kyungsoo, leaning his cheek against Chen's head. He's cold; perhaps he didn't have enough blood in him to fuck. Or he really was just that bored. Chen can't tell, and any other theories he might have had leave when Jongdae pushes that perfectly thick cock inside of him.

'Welcome home,' says Chen with a sigh. Jongdae slaps his thigh in irritation. But then he's fucking into Chen with that measured pace from the other night with Baekhyun, and it has Chen's nerves come alight. He can feel each glorious fat centimeter of Jongdae's cock push-pull his rim, how each thrust has his ass bear down and clench up, wanting to savour that feeling of being full just right.

'You,' says Jongdae, looking past Chen at Kyungsoo. 'Got anything to cut him open?'

Kyungsoo extends a hand around Chen's shoulder and drags one of his fingernails across Chen's chest. The slice is sudden and clean and Chen's hips buck upwards at the sudden good-hot-pain that shoots through him.

It's a shallow cut but the blood still flows free at the start, slicking Chen's torso with red streaks. Even though he knows it's coming, he can't _help_ but preemptively groan when Jongdae leans forward to lick at it, smear it all over his gorgeous mouth.

'Fuck, c'mere,' Chen gasps, and licks the blood off Jongdae's lips. Just for that, Jongdae fucks him just a touch harder, pushing his cock deeper inside, making Chen _feel_ it. Chen clenches down on his length in response, adoring the burn of Jongdae's cock dragging along the rim of his hole.

'Again,' orders Jongdae, and Kyungsoo makes a cut along Chen's collarbone. Blood pools into the hollow of his throat and Jongdae jams his hips up against Chen's ass so he can lean in and drink it up. Arousal _slams_ into Chen, feeling Jongdae's fat cock lodged up against his prostate while his pretty mouth lapped along Chen's skin.

Immediately, Chen hooks his thighs around Jongdae's hips and locks his ankles at the small of his priest's back, trying to keep Jongdae's cock still shoved deep inside. 'More, fuck—fuck me.'

'More then,' says Jongdae, his voice hoarse as he glances up over Chen again. It's the way Jongdae can simply _look past_ him that makes Chen even more enraptured by him—Jongdae who has all the careful confidence to balance two monsters in his one hand.

While silent, Kyungsoo responds with his sharp nails—unapologetically cutting thin shallow lines along Chen's torso. The pain only laces the pleasure of Jongdae's cock still rocking inside of his ass, keeping him stuffed and stretched. Chen arches into the touch, watching as Jongdae slides a hand upwards to smear his palm in red blood.

He fucks into Chen once, twice, before raising his hand to his mouth and licking at the bloody palm. It's so fucking hot that Chen jams his heels into Jongdae's back to make Jongdae _ram_ his cock inside. ' _Shit_ ,' gasps Jongdae, his hips following that sudden friction to break rhythm and start fucking into the perfect heat of Chen's hole. 'You like that, huh—when I'm covered in you.'

' _Yes_ ,' hisses Chen, enjoying this new frantic fucking. Jongdae's cock reams into him fast and hard, bucking him up against Kyungsoo's cold body that doesn't budge. It keeps him on edge, the pain of the cuts blending seamlessly with the pleasure of Jongdae's length driving against his sweet spot. His body is alight with how much he _wants_ —wants Jongdae, wants his cock, wants his soul, wants the whole of Jongdae fucking him so hard he can't _think_ , only _feel_.

'You wanna cover me in blood?' Jongdae pants as he keeps up his pace, his sharp hips digging into Chen's ass with each fuck. 'I bet you want to cover me in your come too.'

'Shit, yes,' he replies in a shameless gasp, hands clutching at Jongdae's shoulders as Jongdae punches his cock into his prostate over and over again. 'Going to pin you and fuck you and pump you full and make you swallow— _fuck_!'

Jongdae grins as he grinds his dick in, cutting off Chen's mindless rambling. 'Go on, what else?'

Pinned and squirming on Jongdae's dick, Chen feels _high_ on his own arousal. He rolls his hips in encouragement and Jongdae resumes nailing into him with that relentless energy. 'Has anyone ever come inside you? It feels so good. I promise I'll pump you so full, make you feel so wet and warm.'

The words have Jongdae's lashes flutter at the thought, and his pace doesn't change as he keeps reaming into Chen's soft, tight asshole. Chen can already feel how puffy and used it's going to look, how sensitive it will be to the touch— _fuck_ , maybe Jongdae would use those ugly coarse fingers inside of him afterwards, twisting his knuckles along the sensitive rim until Chen got him hard enough for a second round.

'I want to feel you come on my cock,' gasps Chen, 'I want to open your pretty ass up and make you leak it all back out onto my mouth. I'll clean you with my tongue and sit you on my dick until your little asshole is so sensitive that you can make yourself come just by grinding into my lap.'

'Fucking,' Jongdae stutters in reply, eyes wide even as he continues punching his cock into Chen's ass, before leaning forward to shove his mouth against Chen like some last-ditch effort to shut him up. Chen moans and opens his mouth, his whole body ready to be fucked and used by his mortal just because it felt _so good_ to have Jongdae at his mercy.

Then Jongdae sucks Chen's tongue into his mouth and bites it so hard he breaks skin. Hot blood sweeps over Chen's tongue and he _comes_ , untouched and overwhelmed, while milking Jongdae's length still reaming inside of him. He groans into Chen's mouth when he feels Chen's hole clutch tight around his cock, and Chen cannot stop his body from milking that fat piece moving inside of him. 

When Chen can finally focus past his orgasm at Jongdae still kissing him, he realizes Jongdae is sucking on his cut tongue; he's swallowing Chen's blood. Something thuds and aches in his chest and Chen can only clutch desperately onto Jongdae's frame as he realizes he _loves_ his mortal _so much_.

Eventually, the pressure of Chen's asshole milking Jongdae's cock gets to Jongdae and he comes too—pulsing warm and wet inside and making Chen squirm pleasantly at the feeling of being bred by his favourite.

Just when Chen finds himself relaxing into the afterglow, there's a blur of motion at his periphery. Suddenly, Kyungsoo is on top of Jongdae, his fangs out and bearing down on Jongdae throat while Jongdae stares up at him in mute surprise.

Chen does not think. His shadow tendrils shoot out from around the room to grab at Kyungsoo while his own body is on top of Kyungsoo. One hand reaches around to Kyungsoo's front and Chen feels his nails extend into claws that rip through the soft skin of the vampire's neck.

That wouldn't be enough of course, but it buys him a moment while Kyungsoo rears back in surprise. With a quick push of Chen's arm, the vampire is thrown against the bedroom wall, and Chen's shadows coalesce around his frame, pinning him against the hard plaster.

'What the hell are you,' Kyungsoo gurgles, eyes wide.

Chen balls up a fist and pulls his arm back. _You're the second strongest demon in all my domain_. The familiar voice chokes him and he can't answer—all he can do is punch his fist straight through Kyungsoo's chest like a bloody, visceral stake through the heart.

Kyungsoo makes a few more valiant gasps before his body sags and begins to crumble into dust.

Back on the bed, Jongdae is staring at him, at the crumbling body, at the hole in the wall from Chen's fist. 'Demon,' he says, his mouth still red from Chen's blood but no other injury, nothing else.

The panic in him begins to recede. Chen pulls back his hand from the cracked plaster and goes to his pretty mortal, his fingers fluttering over Jongdae's skin, checking for any hurt regardless.

'Demon, I'm fine,' says Jongdae. 'I'm safe.' Jongdae was safe. His _precious_ thing was safe.

'Yes,' agrees Chen softly, backing off to let Jongdae dress. 'That was close.'

His mortal snorts. 'Close? The thing didn't even have his fangs halfway out before you dug your fingers into its neck. You weren't joking about being strong.'

'No, I wasn't,' he says. His chest still hurts from even the briefest possibility that Jongdae could have been hurt by something else, could have been _killed_. It brings his sudden mortal fragility into sharp relief; it is not a feeling Chen has ever experienced. He vanishes into the shadow to calm himself, and resist gathering Jongdae up in his arms and bringing him too.

When they do finally get back to Jongdae's home, Minseok is there, still awake and waiting. Baekhyun materializes too, standing next to his master, pressed up against his arm.

'Hyung,' greets Jongdae in surprise. 'It's late. Or early. Whatever. You're not in bed?'

'Jongdae-ah,' starts Minseok, his voice grave. Chen has only half a mind to listen, still adrift in his own feelings when Minseok continues, 'is your demon out of control?'

'What?' Jongdae asks.

'Baekhyun here—he came to me half-dead because your demon had hurt him.'

' _What_? When?'

'A day ago.' Minseok runs his hand through his dark hair. 'Listen, I don't care if your demon and my demon shred each other, but it shows a lack of control, Jongdae. Your demon is untouched but mine isn't because I keep it leashed. This… incident tells me you can't keep tabs on your summon. And that is not good if you're going to keep being an exorcist.'

Chen can _feel_ the panic pulsing off Jongdae now. 'Hyung, I will—I mean, I _can_ control Chen. Your demon, he's—' _He's a shapeshifter who knows what Jongdae is hiding_. Jongdae's jaw clenches. 'I'll dismiss him then. I'll dismiss him and redraw the sigils so that when I bring him back our contract will be more strictly bound. Would that fix it, hyung?'

No— _not back_. Chen couldn't go _back_. Not _now_. He re-emerges into the physical plane, standing next to Jongdae. 'Don't send me back, priest. Don't—'

Jongdae turns on him, his eyes black and angry. 'Are you _disobeying_ me _right now_?' He snarls.

'I can't go back, priest,' reiterates Chen, the panic from earlier rising again, eclipsing any other thought of manipulation. 'I will obey, but I can't—'

Minseok's voice cuts in, stern and grave: 'That would fix it.'

'Then,' declares Jongdae, one hand reaching to touch the platinum chain Chen had affixed on his neck when they first met, 'Chen, you are temporarily dismissed to the bowels of Hell until I call upon you through our bond.'

' _Jongdae_ ,' says Chen, desperate, but it's too late. The magic reaches up and coils around Chen's being, chaining him tight and dragging him down, down, _down_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll catch up, I swear!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #9: slut-shaming/humiliation
> 
>  **warnings:** slut-shaming

'Is that who I think it is?' His Prince's voice is cool and mocking as Chen drags himself to the throne room, the heat and pressure of Hell's atmosphere making him feel disoriented as he reconstitutes his body. 'You smell the same, Chen-ah. Didn't get to eat a single soul up there?'

Chen grimaces as he stands up, straightening his spine, keeping his chin up. His neck—which had been so light and bare is now bound again in his platinum collar. Only a few meters away, Jaejoong sits on his throne, legs crossed, raising a hand. At his wrist, a bracelet appears, and then a long thin chain extends from it through the air and connects to Chen's collar.

'Come here,' says his master. Chen goes, helpless.

Once he's in arm's reach, Jaejoong shoots out a hand and pulls him close, until Chen has no choice but to clamber into his Prince's lap. With a flick of his fingers, Jaejoong vanishes the chain between them and cups Chen's face, leaning in for a kiss.

When Chen doesn't reciprocate, Jaejoong slaps him across the cheek. 'It's been _so long_ and you don't even want to greet me?'

'Master,' grits out Chen, trying not to look at him. Jaejoong's face was still as handsome as ever, with his pretty mouth and elegant cheekbones, and when he looks down on Chen, Chen can feel the weight of his power blanket him. 'I'm home.'

'There we go,' he murmurs, leaning in to kiss him again. Chen opens up, letting Jaejoong lick at his sharp teeth, suck on his tongue. He shifts and moans when Jaejoong's hands grip his thighs and make him grind down on Jaejoong's hardening cock. 'Missed you,' he says when he breaks the kiss, and Chen can't figure out a reply.

Instead, he goes with, 'I was summoned by a human, and he will summon me again soon.'

Jaejoong smiles, so cold. 'Is that what you think?'

Chen tenses in his arms. 'He said it was a temporary dismissal.'

'Do you miss him already? Over me, Chenchen?' Jaejoong noses into Chen's neck, kissing the skin above his collar. 'Since when did you become a slut?'

In a breath, they're on the floor of the throne room and Jaejoong has Chen's cheek pressed against the cold surface, his ass raised in the air. He's bare and exposed and fear makes his mouth taste metallic. 'Master—'

'I think you need to pay for abandoning me so suddenly. With no _warning_ ,' says Jaejoong, his cock already at Chen's hole, pushing into him slow and steady. 'You left me _all alone_ , just so you could be a slut for a mortal's cock, is that it?'

The weight and length of Jaejoong's cock has always been almost too much, a little overwhelming. He's not fat like Jongdae, but he's long and Chen can feel how deep Jaejoong pushes into him, filling him up. Jaejoong's large coarse hands grasp Chen's waist to keep him up on his knees even while Chen muffles his cries against the floor.

He could say no to this. He could vanish into shadow and appear at Jaejoong's throne and accept being ripped into pieces, or his bones pulled out from under his skin, or his organs sliced from his torso and fed to him. All things Jaejoong could do before putting his precious second-in-command back together with sweet apologies and filthy kisses.

But those punishments hurt—and this one, the one where Jaejoong shoves his cock inside and groans into his ear about how much he missed Chen's sweet little hole, is the only punishment that can feel _good_.

So Chen keeps still and grits his teeth through the pain of Jaejoong's cock forcing his hole open. His terror morphs into a familiar anger—that despite being on the mortal plane for weeks, he was too bound by his priest's orders to get stronger. That he's still the same and still so weak and Jaejoong could pound him into the floor without fear of retribution.

What was the point of having all this power if he still couldn't best his Prince, who had his dick lodged inside of him and was groaning into his ear, 'my perfect fucking slut, missed you.'

'Fuck you,' snarls Chen, 'I'll go back and eat every soul until I can shred you.'

Jaejoong moans loudly into his ear, his chest pressed all along Chen's back, keeping him almost flat against the floor. 'Sure you will, but until then, you'll still be a slut for your mortal.' His hips buck forward, bury his long cock deep into Chen until Chen squirms. 'Did you let your human fuck you, Chen-ah?'

He almost wants to answer. He almost wants to tell Jaejoong how good Jongdae's cock felt inside of him: that glorious thickness that kept his hole spread and that perfect length that meant Jongdae could jam it into his sweet spot when he _really_ got going. Nothing like Jaejoong's long cock that ran up against his prostate but was inside of him _so deep_ that Chen could feel it at the back of his throat.

'Your human had a cock, didn't it? So they could really fill you up?' Jaejoong asks, moaning as he fucks into Chen's hole. 'Do you think if I get deep enough, I'll find their come they left inside your slut hole?'

The image of Jaejoong fucking Jongdae's come back inside of him has his own cock pulse wetly against his stomach, his asshole clench down in surprised arousal. Jaejoong _feels_ it milk his length. He laughs. 'You love taking cock, don't you? You love getting your little hole all fucked out and used by anyone with a good enough dick, you fucking whore.'

Chen snarls, ' _fuck you_ ,' before Jaejoong reams into him, punching pathetic whining noises out of his mouth at each thrust.

'Do you want me to let all the other court demons fuck your slut-bitch hole, Chennie?' Jaejoong asks, grinding his cock deep, making Chen moan as the pressure on his prostate starts to eclipse his discomfort. 'Is that why you only want to talk when I'm fucking you? You only respond when there's a cock inside you, isn't that right?'

'Don't you _dare_ ,' groans Chen, feeling Jaejoong fucking him so hard now that his own cock slaps against his stomach with each slam. 'I'll kill them before you share me.'

The threat has Jaejoong's hips stutter against Chen's ass, his cock jerking even inside the tight clutch of Chen's hole. 'Then should I share my whore of a second with his human?' Jaejoong rolls his hips in a slow grind as he imagines it. 'I'll plug up your ass just how you like it, and your mortal can choke you with their cock. Would that make my slut happy?'

The idea of Jaejoong _sharing_ with something so fragile as a human makes Chen laugh, even as his voice breaks over the feeling of Jaejoong fucking deep into him. 'Then you'd kill him,' he says.

Jaejoong responds by rutting into him harder, faster, using that demonic speed and strength to rail the absolute brains out of Chen until he can't even _think_. The hard slams of Jaejoong's cock into his hole, scraping along his rim, dragging over his prostate only makes Chen moan louder as he's used up.

'Of course I'd fucking kill him,' snarls Jaejoong in his ear as he keeps at the frantic, desperate pace. It's overwhelming Chen now, making his orgasm build fast at the base of his spine as he lays there helpless to his Prince's violent fucking. 'He turned my precious second into a slut, into taking someone else's cock. Did you like it when he filled you up with his load, you traitor bitch?'

' _Yes_ ,' Chen hisses, screaming when Jaejoong's nails rip through the skin at his hips as Jaejoong buries himself into Chen's ass.

'I'm going to pump you so fucking full,' warns Jaejoong, 'and make you _remember_ to who you fucking _belong_ , you whore.'

The pain, the pleasure, the threatened anger from Jaejoong—it all coalesces into a bright spot of satisfaction that has Chen wailing as he comes untouched onto the floor under him, feeling his body clench up around Jaejoong's still-moving length. He doesn't have time to ride out his orgasm when Jaejoong hauls him up and keeps reaming into him, intent on fucking him so hard he doesn't even have time for his cock to soften.

Chen doesn't know how long this presumed punishment goes on—only that his body bounces between pain and pleasure as Jaejoong uses him and _uses_ him, reducing him to nothing but a fucktoy.

One moment, he's being pressed against the back of the throne while Jaejoong fucks his come back inside Chen's hole and murmurs promises of, 'I bet all the demons outside can all hear you screaming right now, screaming for more.' The next moment, he's shoved flat against a cold wall, his claws scrabbling for a grip as come drips down his thighs and _still_ , Jaejoong is fucking him and pumping him full of more spunk and telling him, 'I would fucking breed you if I could, so that they all knew you're only a slut for _me_ , you understand?'

Ages and eternities later, after being so thoroughly railed that his entire frame is sore, Chen finally returns to proper consciousness while sitting in Jaejoong's lap in his private quarters. Jaejoong's ugly fingers are inside Chen, keeping multiple rounds of come plugged inside of his now-loose hole, and Chen's face burns with humiliation.

'Don't be like that,' murmurs Jaejoong, nosing into Chen's hair, littering soft kisses over his temple. 'You should be happy—this is exactly where you belong.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies to anyone expecting plot while I write this as I go


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #10: cock-warming
> 
>  **warnings:** cock-warming, slut-shaming

Chen does not know the equivalencies of time between the mortal realm and Hell. He feels like it's been ages, and he is doomed to be stuck here with his Prince until all his memories of Jongdae grow faded. He would never _forget_ , but he worries the particular intensity of his mortal will lose its appeal as time passes.

Jaejoong is as pleased as ever, and it's hard to ignore him as the waiting goes on. 'Your mortal might have found a different, easier demon to summon instead of you.'

'We're still bound,' snaps Chen, touching his own collar at his neck. The chain around Jongdae hadn't broken when he'd dismissed him. Jongdae had _said_ the dismissal was temporary. They were still connected, even if Chen couldn't reach out through their bond and sense him.

'You love him, don't you?' Jaejoong laughs. 'Yet you didn't even eat him up to keep him with you.'

'I couldn't—I just,' Chen starts, stops, knows Jaejoong is toying with him as he is wont to do.

'Mortals are as fickle as anything. Pining like a lovesick cockslut won't make him summon you any faster.'

'Like you would know,' sneers Chen, and of course is made victim to Jaejoong's newest punishment.

Jaejoong doesn't term it punishment as much as a solution to Chen's presumed pining. For Chen, it's just another excuse for Jaejoong to tug on his collar until Chen is seated on Jaejoong's cock, his back pressed against Jaejoong's solid chest.

When Chen sighs and tries to raise himself up to start riding Jaejoong's cock, Jaejoong clasps his large hands over Chen's hips and pins him down. 'No, you're going to stay right here,' he murmurs into Chen's ear.

'Just fuck me, master,' says Chen in annoyance.

'I don't think so,' he replies. 'You're going to stay right here and listen to me.'

So Chen does, leaning back into Jaejoong's chest, breathing slow and deep as he focuses on the weight of Jaejoong's cock plugged up in his ass. Sitting still like this, he's hyperaware of how it stretches his hole out and feels so deep inside of him. When one of Jaejoong's hands slides forward to press against Chen's abdomen, he can't help but whimper at the slight shift in angle, how his insides feel like they're adjusting to accommodate Jaejoong shoved up deep into him, the length of his cock pressed against his sweet spot.

'There we go,' Jaejoong says. 'Your human could never make you feel this.'

 _He doesn't need to_ , Chen wants to say but the words get stuck in his throat. Jaejoong wants to prove a point; it'd be over faster if Chen didn't interrupt.

'He'd never plug you up with his cock,' continues Jaejoong, 'and focus _all_ his attention on you, like you deserve.'

The words make Chen straighten suddenly, fear peeking into the edges of his thoughts.

'You're _mine_ , Chen.' Jaejoong hooks his chin over Chen's shoulder, nuzzles into the spot behind his ear. 'I would show you off as my most precious demon.'

'Show—?'

But then Jaejoong is flicking his fingers in a vague gesture and the doors to his throne room open, welcoming in two demons that Chen recognizes as fellow Princes. He gasps, rears back, but there's nowhere to _go_ because he's fucking _speared_ on Jaejoong's cock.

'Master,' he whines instead, not above begging to be spared. Jaejoong has never _shared_ him before, and suddenly the threats from when he had returned were _real_. Would Jaejoong start practicing now? Practicing sharing Chen against demons so powerful that Chen would have no _choice_ but to submit because he would be unable to kill them?

The terror has his entire body clench up, his hole inadvertently milking Jaejoong's cock. Jaejoong hisses in pleasure. 'Eager already, my slut?'

' _No_ —' gasps Chen, but his voice cuts off when he notices the two Princes nearing. Thankfully, the door to the throne room closes behind them. It is only the four of them: Jaejoong on his throne, Chen squirming on Jaejoong's cock, and the Prince of Sloth and the Prince of Greed standing before them both, watching.

'I like him better like this,' says the Sloth Prince with his beautiful smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 'He's always glaring at me when he stands next to you.'

'Now, he's more like… a stuck pig?' The Greed Prince giggles cruelly. 'Do you like being speared on your master's cock, pig?'

Chen can't speak. His body continues rippling with terror, clenching down on Jaejoong's cock in his ass, giving Jaejoong that friction that has him moaning into Chen's hair.

After a second, Jaejoong focuses, lazily looking at them both as he holds Chen in his arms. 'He's been trying to leave me for a mortal. I'm teaching him a lesson.'

'Oh?' The Sloth Prince approaches the throne first, leaning in. 'Your pig is very pretty. How wide is his mouth? I wouldn't mind testing it out.' For a split second, Jaejoong bares his teeth, and Chen keens in _sweet relief_ that his master is still too possessive to consider the act of Chen servicing _anyone_ but him. The Sloth Prince notices and leans back, laughing. 'Nevermind I asked.'

The Greed Prince teeters back and forth on his feet, considering. 'Is he doing a good job keeping your cock hard? He looks so _boring_ when he's always so still.'

'He keeps me hard no matter what he does, isn't that right, Chen-ah?' Jaejoong croons. 'You think your human could give you this? The power of having three Princes know you?'

 _Is this power_ , Chen considers half-hysterical. There were three demons in the room and all of them could tear his bones out of his skin one by one as they discussed business. If Chen managed to bear his teeth to any of them, they'd tear out his fangs and drain his energy so he couldn't regrow new ones until they got bored.

Plus, he was fucking _stuck_ here—unable to _do_ anything that wasn't keep Jaejoong's cock hard and hot inside of his ass. There would be no demonstration of his power; only theirs.

'Well we could know him better if you'd let us, Jaejoongie,' pouts the Greed Prince.

'Get your own,' says Jaejoong, rolling his hips up once, just to jostle his cock inside of Chen and make Chen moan involuntarily.

'What do you want, Chen?' The Sloth Prince asks, leaning in. 'Power, isn't it?'

'Power enough to be a Prince?' The Greed Prince remarks.

'Anything less would be an insult to my precious second,' declares Jaejoong.

'The Prince of Wrath is weak,' says the Sloth Prince. 'Would you like us to kill him for you? And put you in his place?'

The offer is—absurd. Chen stares up at the Sloth Prince, at his soft beautiful features framed by dark hair. The Greed Prince was beautiful too—with a youthful and round face that belied his cruelty. Yet, they didn't become Princes with empty words. There was an undeniable capability of violence in them both. Besides—if they swore to do it in front of Jaejoong, Jaejoong would hold them to it.

Yes. Jaejoong—with his gorgeous, unearthly face, his large dark eyes, his pink mouth that could say words so awful and so sweet—was the true power in this room. The one who could bring the three of them together and force them into a favour that would upend the Hell's delicate power balance, all for the opportunity to keep his favoured second-in-command beholden to him.

In this moment, Chen could inherit enough power to become one of the seven Princes of Hell—and _still_ , he would serve at Jaejoong's command.

The collar on his neck is heavy and suffocating. 'No,' Chen gasps, arching to pull away from Jaejoong pressed along his back. 'No, I'll—'

'Not Wrath?' Jaejoong cuts in. 'Someone else? The bitch who rules Gluttony then?''

'Stop,' says Chen, his ass clenching down on Jaejoong's hot cock still inside him, hoping the sudden spike of friction breaks his line of thought. Jaejoong exhales, his lashes fluttering.

'Can I take a guess?' The Greed Prince asks, grinning widely. 'I think he only wants the bastard who rules Pride.'

'Is that so?' The Sloth Prince laughs, turning his gaze onto Jaejoong. 'How do you feel about that, Prince of Pride?'

It's one of the rare times Chen has heard Jaejoong be called by his formal title. The effect feels instantaneous: the room grows heavy with Jaejoong's power, weighing on all of them as Jaejoong tenses up in anger.

' _Get out_ ,' says Jaejoong, with a voice that echoes like thunder, reverberating between their skin and sinew and bone. The two Princes nod and vanish while Chen considers screaming preemptively in a futile hope that his terror will abate Jaejoong's temper.

There's no use. 'You've warmed my cock enough, you arrogant piece of filth,' snarls Jaejoong, shoving Chen off his cock and onto the floor. Much like when Chen had arrived in the throne room, Jaejoong has his face crushed against the floor with his ass raised in the air.

Without pause, Jaejoong fucks into him, his mouth still running: 'you think you can turn my Princes against me? You think I'll let you let them fucking kill me so you can take my place?'

'No, no, no—' Chen says in frantic desperation before he's yelling as he's railed into the floor so hard that his bones start to creak. He scrabbles for a grip along the smooth surface, but there's nothing but Jaejoong's hands on his hips and Jaejoong's cock in his ass, reaming into him without mercy.

'You think you can fuck your way into taking my throne, you little whore bitch?' Jaejoong snarls from above and behind him, his hips snapping hard against Chen's ass, pinking the skin. Chen sobs as Jaejoong's cock somehow feels like it's getting bigger, getting deeper inside him. His own cock is half-hard for the sole reason that even in Jaejoong's violence, his dick scrapes against Chen's prostate and the sparks of pleasure dull his fear and pain.

'You're nothing but an ungrateful brat with a tight hole,' Jaejoong continues as he viciously pounds into Chen, using him up. 'Until I fuck your hole so much you'll be too loose to take anyone's fucking cock.'

There's nowhere for him to go, so he takes it—pressed flat and asshole being screwed and used without mercy. He sobs, in pain, in pleasure, and lets Jaejoong hear all his pathetic noises being fucked out of his throat over and over again.

'I'll turn you into a gaping slut being passed around Hell,' says Jaejoong right into his ear, his cock slamming into Chen, stretching his hole open, forcing friction all along the rim so much that it starts to burn. 'I'll make you come begging for me to take you back.'

Each ruthless fuck from Jaejoong's hips rattles through Chen's body, overwhelming him with inescapable sensations of pleasure and pain. His entire body starts to heat up with his orgasm that's tight at his balls. There was almost something good in being fucked and used by an angry Jaejoong, who could rail him until he didn't have to think anymore.

Suddenly, there's no more space in his head for things like terror anymore, replaced by Jaejoong's cock reaming into his asshole. That long, hot length dragging along his rim, stretching out his hole. The way it curved and pulled out and slammed back in so that Chen could feel each himself clench down around the cockhead, clench down again when Jaejoong's balls slapped against his ass.

If Jaejoong was still talking, Chen couldn't hear him—now there was only his Prince's cock, his own orgasm at his balls, and the prickling heat under his skin. 'Come _back_ here, bitch!' Jaejoong snarls past the fog in Chen's skull as he drives his dick _deep_ into Chen. Just that much is _enough_ for Chen to blow his load, his voice breaking in a long keen as he comes all over himself and the floor, Jaejoong's cock pressed up against his prostate so the pleasure keeps his cock pulsing for far too long.

Jaejoong must come too, because the heat only grows stronger, hotter, and it _has_ to be his Prince's load filling him up, breeding him in that desperate way that only exists because demons are unable to breed, no matter how hard they try. 

'You stupid, prideful bitch,' he hears Jaejoong say before he realizes he's experiencing the heat of summoning again, whisking him away from the rest of his punishment and his Prince's anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell sucks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #11: orgasm denial
> 
>  **warnings:** orgasm denial

When he sees Jongdae again, Jongdae is too busy to properly welcome him home—either with a kiss or a fuck. Instead, he's distracted by Minseok looking over the summoning sigils for the tenth time before finally allowing Jongdae to wash them off the floor.

Jongdae hurries back upstairs once he's done cleaning up the summoning room in their basement, and Minseok tells him, 'show me your restraint.'

Which is how Jongdae ends up naked and on his back on his bed, his hands holding onto the back of his knees as he exposes his cock and hole to the demon standing before him. Minseok is also in the room, sitting bored at Jongdae's small desk, considering Chen when Chen finally puts together a physical form.

'I order you to fuck me but you are not allowed to let me come,' says Jongdae.

Chen frowns. 'Can we do this some other night?' He wants to catch up with his mortal first. He wants to curl shadows around Jongdae and listen to him speak. He wants to readjust to his body and erase any shadows of Jaejoong's violence from him.

It's the wrong thing to say. Minseok straightens in his seat while Jongdae snaps at him, ' _obey me_ , demon.'

The order tugs at Chen's frame regardless of his feelings, almost too similar to Jaejoong. He grimaces but allows his clothes to vanish from his frame as he crawls between Jongdae's spread thighs. His hole is glistening with that slick substance Minseok used when he shoved his fist inside of Chen. It makes everything glide smoothly when Chen angles his half-hard cock and starts to push inside.

Beneath him, Jongdae hisses at the stretch and burn. His hole is warm and soft, squeezing around his cock, and it is everything as Chen imagined in his various imaginings, but Minseok's presence and orders puncture any possible fantasies. This was sex as punishment, much like in Hell.

Chen bottoms out quickly and feels himself get fully hard while inside of Jongdae. Jongdae squirms at the feeling—at how Chen's cock thickens inside of him, how it begins to arch and curve to push against his prostate. Between his thighs, Jongdae's own arousal starts to catch up once his body realizes Chen would make this _good_.

Maybe if Chen fucked him well enough that Jongdae started to beg for orgasm, Minseok would relent. After all, the elder priest was sweet for his student and now there were two of them, trying to press against each other, make each other _moan_.

Yes, Chen would fuck Jongdae just to see Minseok squirm and get hard under his neatly folded black slacks. So he does—setting an even pace that lets him fuck his cock deep into Jongdae's ass, making him _feel_ it. The sudden, sharp slap of Chen's hips against his ass has Jongdae gasp, his back arch.

Chen gives him that constant, predictable jab of pleasure every time his cock hits Jongdae's sweet spot just right, and Jongdae's own arousal is unable to resist. Soon enough, Jongdae's own dick is hard and spitting precome against his stomach as he grips the back of his knees and lets Chen screw into him.

His own body isn't like Jongdae's and it's a wonder how Jongdae's hole feels when it gets all slut-loose around his cock the more he fucks into him. His entire body arches and welcomes Chen inside, so _sweet_ for it, and when Chen grinds his cock into his prostate, he gets to hear Jongdae's voice crack around a moan.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Minseok shift in his seat. It would be hard to resist such a pretty picture like Jongdae getting fucked steady and hard. His cock is leaking over his stomach and Chen can feel himself push against his orders to not let Jongdae come. Still, that doesn't mean he didn't have a little wiggle room.

Leaning over Jongdae, he presses his hands to the back of Jongdae's knees and shoves them down to Jongdae's chest, folding him completely in half so all Jongdae can do is squirm as Chen fucks his cock in even _deeper_.

He gets the angle right too because Jongdae grabs frantically at the sheets and his voice breaks around a ' _oh fuck—_ ' as Chen jabs his cock into Jongdae's prostate, making his own arousal jerk and twitch with the need to come.

It would be so damn _easy_ to make Jongdae come like this—slamming into his ass, his own fat piece keeping Jongdae's hole crammed full of cock and dragging along his prostate. Jongdae gasps as the pleasure runs up his spine, makes him try and push back against the pressure because it feels so fucking good.

Of course, they are unduly interrupted by Minseok asking, 'are you getting off to a demon, Jongdae-ah?'

Jongdae jerks at the question and quickly reaches down to squeeze his balls and deny himself his orgasm. It makes his ass clench all around Chen's cock and Chen groans, tasting a spike of hatred in his mouth for Minseok. How _dare_ he sit here and ruin all the ways Chen was going to take his human apart?

But there's satisfaction too—he looks at Minseok and Minseok clenches his jaw as his cock tents his pants. He would deny himself this too and suffer alongside his most precious Jongdae; it was almost adorable.

So Chen continues keeping Jongdae folded and pinned as he slams his cock in, hard and fast. Underneath him, Jongdae is clenching all around the thick length inside him, milking it, clearly wanting more and more. His small hand alternates between jerking at his cock and squeezing the base, so that his hips push up against Chen, sobbing when the pleasure has nowhere to go but stay inside him.

It feels good for Chen too, staring down at Jongdae's beautiful body that's only wearing Chen's precious collar around his throat. He's at Chen's mercy like this, his hole warm and slutty and clutching at Chen's cock like he can't bear to let it go. He can see how the pleasure rolls through Jongdae's body, when he squirms over the bedsheets and his mouth stutters, ' _ah, ah, ah_ ,' with each pound of Chen's hips against his ass.

Another almost-orgasm crashes through him, has him clenching his eyes shut and sobbing as he squeezes his cock. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' he says, his cock spurting precome over his stomach but nothing more—staying unfairly hard and fat in his fist as he keeps getting fucked into the bed.

'Your demon may come,' says Minseok, his voice is strained. Chen laughs under his breath as he keeps fucking into Jongdae's sweet hole.

Immediately, Jongdae nods. 'Finish, demon.'

Chen _would_ finish. It's not how he _wanted_ their first time to be—he had imagined all the ways he'd keep Jongdae flattened to the bed and make his abdomen distend from all the warm demon come he'd pump into Jongdae's pretty asshole. Even with Minseok's presence, though, he could at least _try_.

So he reams into Jongdae without mercy, feeling his own eyes roll back into his head at how good it feels to break rhythm and _use_ Jongdae's warm insides as his cocksleeve. His very own mortal, collared and bound to him, with his slutty hole welcoming Chen's cock over and over no matter how rough Chen became. And Jongdae _liked_ it—the pain, the roughness, the way Chen's length scraped along his rim until it burned and his hole became all puffy and used.

The pain just amplified the pleasure and Chen could _see_ it on Jongdae's face as Jongdae's expression scrunched up and his cock pulsed with more and more precome with each hard slam of Chen's dick inside of him.

'I'm going to fucking come in you,' says Chen, and listens to Jongdae groan in sheer _want_. Fuck, his human was so goddamn good—ready to be pumped and bred like a good bitch.

He fucks into Jongdae and doesn't stop, feeling the perfect squeeze of Jongdae's hole around his length, listening to Jongdae's voice crack as he moaned, wordlessly begging for his ass to get creamed. If Chen was a slut for Jongdae's cock, ready to bounce on it and feel it's perfect thickness use him, then Jongdae clearly reciprocated—more than accepting of Chen's promise that he'd be fucked and filled.

It's such a _perfect_ thought that Chen comes, grinding his cock balls-deep into Jongdae's ass. He can feel his cock pulse inside of Jongdae, looking down at his mortal whose both hands are on his own cock. Jongdae grits his teeth as he grasps his balls, squeezes the base of his length, and _still_ his lashes flutter every time Chen's cock twitches inside him with another heavy spurt of come.

After a few moments, Chen pulls out. Without his weight keeping Jongdae folded in half, Jongdae's legs fall onto the bed, thighs spread, his hole leaking come. His cock is still an angry-red, hard and leaking a puddle of precome over his stomach. When Chen reaches out to touch it, Jongdae quickly smacks his hand away.

'That's right,' says Minseok, satisfied as he stands up. 'And remember, your discipline training isn't done yet.' He leaves the room then, and Chen is almost tempted to follow, to see if Minseok will use one of his demons' mouths or hole to get himself off to the thought of his Jongdae being fucked.

Instead, he looks back at Jongdae, who lies there on the bed staring at the ceiling with glazed eyes. Chen sighs and lies down next to him, curling around his warm body.

' _Don't_ get me off,' says Jongdae in warning, but he doesn't push Chen away.

'Yes, priest,' murmurs Chen and settles in, licking at the sweat on his neck, just above the chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know u all missed jongdae. welcome back jongdae.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #12: impact play
> 
>  **warnings:** self-flagellation, masochism

There is no joy with Jongdae these days. Chen tires of this new priest—the one who chooses devotion and piety and God over giving Chen his attention. Minseok is unyielding with his demand for Jongdae to develop discipline. He's seemingly been far too indulgent, apparently, and has pulled back—ordered Jongdae to be the good exorcist-in-training as he should have been from the start.

Jongdae is loyal to Minseok in a way he will never be to a demon and it irks Chen, because despite the platinum chain he's wrapped around Jongdae's throat, Minseok has him wrapped in something invisible and far stronger.

But Chen embodies power, something that Minseok will never be able to give him. There's too many rules, expectations, _governance_ around how Jongdae can touch that sweet fruit of power and Chen will indulge Jongdae as Jongdae goes through each of these pointless rituals.

Because power is paid by one thing only, and it is blood. Chen understands a little more now on the way this Church operates. The proper way to summon a demon is to cut yourself open and bleed while accessing Hell. If one was lucky, they'd summon a demon who could heal them back to heath immediately. Jongdae once said Minseok filled up bags of his own blood for three days in the fridge and then dumped it all onto the sigil-scribbled floor along with cutting open his arms—pooling it all together until he was able to summon something more powerful than Baekhyun.

Jongdae had skipped over using his own blood entirely—used three others' instead. Let them bleed all over the floor before hauling their bodies elsewhere, Chen had never asked. Yet the audacity of it warms him. Jongdae had wanted his first summon to be the strongest—and he had paid enough of a blood price to summon a Prince's second.

Even now, he keeps the blackness of his soul hidden from everyone except Chen, and Chen _loves_ him for it, so he will be patient as he watches Jongdae do what he must to appease his mentor and himself.

Being a priest for a congregation is nothing particularly exciting. He helps Minseok with his sermons and sits patiently in the confessional booth. He directs his flock when they attend to each other with gatherings of food or spiritual politik. He visits other churches as a reminder of his presence and deals directly with the church leaders on matters that might require exorcism.

For the few exorcist jobs that do come up, Minseok handles it himself, and Jongdae cleans the house meticulously. When Chen needles him, Jongdae threatens to banish him back into Hell, and Chen retreats.

Days congregate into weeks and some arbitrary number of days is achieved. Chen floats on the surface of reality, peering at the way Jongdae's black soul twists and turns in his penance. Then, one evening, after going through services that day, Jongdae excuses himself from dinner early and goes into the basement.

Minseok's expression is one of grave understanding, and it puts Chen off that once more this mortal deigns to know more about Jongdae than Jongdae's own demon. But Minseok does not follow Jongdae into the empty room they use for summoning. It is cleaned of any blood or sigil markings and is mundane in its lack of decor.

There is a closet. Jongdae, still dressed in his clean dark cassock from church, opens it up and pulls out a seven-corded whip.

Chen shifts restlessly in the shadows as he realizes—and Jongdae does not hesitate. He kneels onto the cold floor and strips his cassock down to the waist. His skin has always been beautiful in its colouring but its the first time Chen has noticed the faint spidering scar tissue over his spine. His shadow slithers closer, ready to embrace his priest who is breathing deeply in preparation.

This close now, Chen can see the scars are not particularly obvious when they've clearly healed over for some time. This penance was a special occasion then—when Jongdae had done something truly awful, something that required the price of pain. It almost makes him laugh when he considers that the truly awful thing was loosing control around Minseok and making him suspicious and _not_ the three dead filth he had removed with his own hands.

Of course Jongdae still believed he was righteous, even as he doused his soul black.

'Demon,' says Jongdae quietly, his eyes still closed and his long lashes lying elegantly over the sharp curve of his cheekbone. 'Do not stop me and do not touch me until I leave this room.'

'Yes, priest,' whispers Chen, whisked into the shadow of the seven-corded whip. He laughs soundlessly when he understands: seven cords for seven sins.

Then Jongdae begins, bringing his arm up in a practiced swing that lands all seven cords onto his back. He gasps at the bright bloom of pain that makes his body tense up, but it doesn't stop his wrist from flicking once more. The whip lands a second time.

Chen understands this; it's much the same in Hell: all penance was pain. For Jongdae, it is a seven-corded whip that makes him stutter, for Chen it is Jaejoong's cruel hands over his skin. And _oh_ , the whipping makes the black soul of Jongdae settle into a soft glowing orb as it seeps in the familiarity of this suffering.

Pulling away, Chen can see the gorgeous sight for what it is: a declaration from Jongdae to God that he would be even better than he was now. That God deserved a good exorcist soldier and Jongdae would be as his favoured Son and suffer the pain of his own mistakes to be granted back into God's good graces.

And his _skin_ —Chen shifts and shimmers in the black as he sees how Jongdae's back has gone pink, small cuts appearing where the whips land and blooming red with his blood. Jongdae himself is arched upwards, his frame trembling with devotion and pain as he sweats and _bleeds_ for his God.

When he flicks his wrist and the whips land onto his bleeding back, he makes a broken _sweet_ noise, like someone has punched their cock into his hole. Chen _wants_ him. But Jongdae doesn't seem aware of anything except his own pursuit of the bright hot light of pain. He whips himself again and _moans_ , his face ruddy and his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Chen sees him blink and his lashes come away damp; it's _too much_. Without a physical body, Chen's arousal has nowhere to go but build inside him, make him frantically shift within the slick liquid of darkness as he remains transfixed by Jongdae's self-flagellation.

After ten hits, Jongdae spreads his knees further apart and adjusts his grip on the whip more firmly. He moves his arm and the seven cords slap onto his back as he arches and keens. It's such a guttural noise, familiar to Chen through sex, that Chen wants to reach out and kiss him, drink in each sweet, broken noise.

When he glances between Jongdae's spread thighs, he's unsurprised to find Jongdae is half-hard, clearly revelling in his pain. He makes it look so beautiful—his whole body arched up towards the ceiling, his mouth dropped open as he gasps and cries out at each hit of the whip over his back.

Maybe this is why Jaejoong fucks him while he's terrified—so he can become this portrait of ecstasy in pain. But that's not right either, because Hell does not ask for Chen's piety. This is Jongdae to his God, and Chen can't imagine God leaving unsatisfied when Jongdae is this bleeding, moaning wreck on his knees.

Jongdae is panting, aroused and wanting not for anything except his God's attention on him. Chen wants to tell him he has it, wants to reach out and gather him and put a hand on his cock and jerk him off as he starts crying from how good it feels to be bleeding and hard for his faith.

His orders to keep away seem cruel now, almost as terrible as the pain that must be coursing through his priest. Jongdae is _right there_ , his back torn up into long cuts, each of the seven cords of his whip stained red with his promise of devotion. Chen _wants_ him, and his desire dims the room around Jongdae as shadows crawl up the walls, unable to touch.

Surrounded by that mounting velvet darkness, Jongdae absolutely _glows_.

He pauses for breath and brings his whip back up—one, two. The hits echo through the empty room, and his cries even louder. His cock is completely hard and tenting the cloth of his cassok. What Chen wouldn't do to crawl up to him and suck it into his mouth, feel it twitch and leak every time Jongdae hit himself.

He would do as demons do—press his face into the skin of Jongdae's abdomen, burying Jongdae's thick cock down his throat because he couldn't choke. He'd try to sneak his tongue out from under the heavy length and suck Jongdae's balls too, show him pleasure he'd never find with any mortal.

And Jongdae would hit himself once, twice, thrice more and he'd buck against Chen's open mouth and come. He'd let Chen feel the way his balls pulse against Chen's tongue and let him suck the spurting spunk down his throat. He'd squirm from oversensitivity over his cock and his back, and Chen would be able to gather him up in the soft comfort of shadows and take him upstairs to his room, lay him out and lick his wounds clean.

He would taste the salt-sweat of Jongdae's skin and lap like a dog over the blood, drinking it. Maybe that would be enough—that Chen wouldn't need to rip open his ribcage and find his soul buried in the gore and viscera of his body. Maybe he would be able to sate himself as a vampire would: blood and more blood, his _favourite's_ blood.

Jongdae's beautiful broken voice breaks through Chen's musings, makes him lay witness to Jongdae body curling up in pious ecstasy as he sobs. Then he's collapsing, prostrating himself to God as witness. The canvas of his back is ripped with the force of the whip so many times over, and his sweat and blood run down his spine to soak into his black robes still bundled at his waist.

The ceremony is over now. Chen did not track how many hits Jongdae endured in that half-hysterical place where both pain and pleasure exist. He watches Jongdae push himself back up on trembling arms, taking the whip with him. He shuffles weakly to the closet and hangs the whip back before heading out the room, ignoring all that he must clean.

His first cleaning would be of himself. When Jongdae finally steps out of the room and onto the stairs, the shadows rush up behind him, enveloping his legs in blackness. But Jongdae does not pause—he moves through that darkness untouched as ever, reverberating with a peacefulness Chen has never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongdae uses [a discipline](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discipline_\(instrument_of_penance\)), which is 7 cords braided into a whip, as opposed to a cat o' nine tails, which is 9 cords braided into a whip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #13: crying
> 
>  **warnings:** crying, injuries

After whipping his back to shreds as a testament to his devotion to God, Jongdae finally does the reasonable thing and heads into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He strips himself down and ignores his still-hard cock before stepping under the spray of clean water.

All around him, the bathroom lights dim for a moment as Chen gathers around him, peering closely at his torn back. The skin is torn up, bits of it hanging off while blood begins to clot into rust-coloured stripes. Jongdae turns his back to the shower and lets the water beat down the sensitive injuries, making a few of them open back up and bleed anew.

Watching the pink blood pour down the drain, Chen can't _stand_ it. He manifests into his physical form in front of Jongdae, just as nude and watching him. 'Let me clean you, priest.'

Jongdae opens his eyes, his long lashes damp with water and perhaps something else. Chen wants to lick over his face to check. 'Alright,' says Jongdae, his voice hoarse. He sounds devastatingly _ruined_ —like God had fucked him until he was screaming instead of watching passively from wherever while his devoted child cried out for him.

Oh well—what God missed, Chen would simply take. He takes the bar soap and lathers up his hands, taking Jongdae's arms in his grip and drawing him gently away from the water. He slicks Jongdae's skin in the lather, feeling the firmness of his body. Jongdae was undoubtedly small, not particularly tall nor muscular, and yet Chen can see how that soft calm glow of his soul kept him anchored, gave him presence.

It's a certitude that Chen does not understand; or perhaps, he does, when he's in Hell and he can believe in Jaejoong's strength in the same way Jongdae believes in God. 'You are a strange one, priest,' he remarks as he drags the soap bar down Jongdae's arm, then the other.

Jongdae huffs an almost-laugh. 'What's wrong?'

Chen kneels to soap Jongdae's hips and legs. He touches Jongdae's cock only perfunctorily, letting it soften. There would be time for sex after he was done cleaning his mortal thoroughly. 'Why are you the way you are?'

He hears the incredulous snort above him and ignores it. A moment later, Jongdae finally speaks. 'Minseok-hyung chose me out of seminary school to train to become an exorcist. That's why I'm here.'

'And before that?'

He hums. 'I was nowhere. My mother—she placed me in church to sing. It was the first thing I learned to do.'

The air shifts around the word… _mother_. Chen drags his tongue along his teeth. 'Your mother?'

Jongdae leans his weight from one foot to the other. Chen takes pity and stands up, turning Jongdae around to start working on cleaning his back, so Jongdae does not have to look at him when he speaks.

'Yeah. She's the one who—she was the _only_ one who thought that it was a good idea to become part of the clergy.' Jongdae's voice is still hoarse, but his tone is soft. 'She saw something in me—and only Minseok-hyung has seen it since.'

'Something in you,' muses Chen as his soapy fingers run around the cuts of Jongdae's back, making him hiss. 'Lean against the tile and be still.'

For once, Jongdae does as told without arguing. He chokes on a noise when Chen starts cleaning his back in a carefully ruthless way: scraping the clotted blood to wash out the wounds and unrepentantly peeling off any hanging, dead skin. Chen listens to Jongdae's bitten-off cries of hurt even as he keeps himself obediently still under Chen's touch and imagines even Minseok has not seen him so vulnerable. It pleases him.

Once he's made work of Jongdae's back, he brings his shadows around him to manhandle Jongdae under the spray, watching as more blood and debris runs down the drain. Jongdae closes his eyes and tips his head back in a hiss, half-pain, half-relief. Rivulets of water run down his hair and face, dusting his lashes and his mouth with a glistening wetness Chen wants to taste.

He leans in, for a second, just enough for Jongdae to sense the heat of the demon's body—but then Chen retreats, watches. Under the spray of the water, Jongdae's thick dark hair is wet and hangs heavy in front of his face. When he opens his eyes, the black of his irises almost blend in with his black locks as they peer unblinking at Chen, gaze perfectly expectant in his pride.

'You would be a beautiful demon,' says Chen, unthinking.

Jongdae laughs. 'Sometimes, you—also look at me the way they do.' He brings his hands to his face, runs his fingers through his fringe. His voice grows choked for half a breath as his hands conceal his eyes. 'Is that… what they see?'

'Yes,' says Chen.

His precious priest keeps his hands pressed to his eyes. 'But God loves me.'

'Yes,' lies Chen.

'God loves me,' repeats Jongdae, his voice cracking for a single moment. 'And He will absolve me as I do His work.'

In a breath, Chen is pressed up against him, kissing him as his own hands take hold of Jongdae's wrists and draw them away. There is no hesitation in the way Jongdae kisses back, open-mouthed and hot, welcoming Chen inside. After a moment, Chen pulls away to lick up Jongdae's cheek, tasting the salt-wet of tears before they're washed away by the shower.

Skin against skin like this, Chen is shameless in his wanting. When he kisses his priest again, he tastes Jongdae's sobs on his tongue and presses his half-hard cock against Jongdae's abdomen, inviting Jongdae to rut back against him.

Almost immediately, Jongdae is gripping Chen's shoulders as he meets each stuttered movement, catching the friction and breaking into a moan. He's still crying in that perfect repressed way where only his second and third breaths hitch in his throat, and Chen wants to swallow it all. 

Only the pain, the piety from the basement had broken Jongdae apart this much, and Chen would be a fool to not dive in, drag each awful filthy part of him into the light. Chen kisses him again, harder, and fists both their cocks together even if they're both only half-way to being erect.

Jongdae moans into his mouth, his nails digging into Chen's shoulders as he holds on, a buoy in the waves of his emotions and wants. For the first time, Jongdae is a soft-bellied exposed creature as he bucks his hips up, feeling how good Chen was going to make it for them both. Each of his cries are from the chest, pressed into Chen's mouth or cheek or neck as if he can stifle his own vulnerability.

When they're both finally hard enough to drag up against each other, Chen adds to the symphony of broken noises. He groans when their cockheads kiss one another, before his fist tightens its grip and drags his knuckles down the length. The friction is addictingly good, makes Jongdae press up tighter against Chen as he ruts up into the fist, uncaring if Chen's own cock is keeping pace.

Chen indulges him— _loves_ him for his greediness. He turns his face to lick up along one of Jongdae's sharp cheekbones, tasting a burst of tear-salt on his tongue. _Demon priest_ , he thinks about cooing, just to hear Jongdae make a noise of unadulterated pain, make him cry those sweet tears some more.

For now he focuses on the pleasure. His hand works in a tight fist over their cocks, pressing the meat of his thumb over Jongdae's leaking slit just to hear Jongdae stutter. When he uses his other hand to reach between them and tug at Jongdae's balls, Jongdae shoves his face into Chen's neck and groans, overwhelmed to be touched after he's been restraining himself for _so long_.

'Let me,' murmurs Chen into his cheek, kissing him softly. He works his fist faster now, loving how his own fat length was pressed so tightly against Jongdae's, both of them hot and leaking. It wasn't as good as fucking Baekhyun's asshole together, loving how each fuck into that demon's slut-hole make Jongdae's own dick twitch under his.

This is close enough. There is no other demon or human or God here to interrupt how Jongdae falls apart for Chen, his body hypersensitized by his own whipping and the weeks-long denial. His precious human had not come for _so long_ and the restraint is making Jongdae whining and shivering against Chen, his own length already twitching and too close to coming.

Chen can't have that. He squeezes Jongdae's balls until Jongdae cries out, his orgasm denied. But Jongdae doesn't complain, folding himself into his submission. Like Chen wasn't a demon but something sent from God to make him suffer one last time even after his bloody violent penance in the basement.

He focuses on his own pleasure to catch up. Rutting against Jongdae's hard length, he lets the slick sensation ride up through his nerves, make him hiss at how good it feels. Squeezing his grip, the spark of pain only makes him harder, makes his cock leak until each stroke of his hand is even easier. Against him, Jongdae sobs and arches, his own orgasm held back by the cruel grip of Chen's other hand on his sac.

Just the _sight_ of Jongdae with his long lashes fluttering along his sharp face, his usual pitch-black eyes glittering wet and pretty, has Chen want to shove him flat and fuck him until he's screaming. It's so fucking hot he groans, fucks up harder against Jongdae's trembling frame.

They're both leaking precome and each stroke of Chen's hand is quick and dirty. Jongdae writhes as the pleasure is too much for his sensitive body, his mouth dropped open in sobs. It feels fucking good for Chen too, staring at Jongdae's wrecked expression as he keeps shoving his hard cock against Jongdae's. When he squeezes his fist again, the pain reverberates through Jongdae until even Chen can feel it when they're pressed so tightly against each other.

'Will you come, priest? Will you come for me?' Chen asks, eager to see how his crying mortal falls apart even more. Jongdae doesn't reply except with a long moan as Chen plays with his balls. He jerks them both off roughly, now even more cognizant of how Jongdae thrives off pain with his pleasure. It's too fast, and his thumb nail catches once against the sensitive head of their cocks which rips through his nerves like lightning.

He's so fucking close and his eagerness overwhelms him. In one rough movement, he lets go of Jongdae's balls and instead shoves him flat against the tile wall of the shower as he fucks his hips into the tight grip of his other hand. Immediately, Jongdae cries out—the wounds on his back meeting the cold wall, shooting pain straight down to his balls—and the gorgeous broken sound has Chen coming all over them both, Jongdae following suit.

As they both come down, Jongdae lets out a sob and covers his face with his hands as he remains leaning against the tile wall. Quietly, Chen bundles him up in his shadows and makes them both stand under the shower, washing away the evidence of their tryst, Jongdae's tears too.

It takes long minutes before Jongdae stops trembling, held within the comforting velvet darkness. While he waits, Chen makes sure his priest is cleaned so thoroughly even God would not deny him.

When he finally puts Jongdae to bed, the shadows cushion his injured back from touching the sheets. With a sigh, Jongdae leans his cheek against a shadow tendril and dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I ever catch up? pfffft


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #14: tentacles
> 
>  **warnings:** tentacles, rimming

Penance complete, Jongdae is finally allowed to take on exorcist missions again. Minseok cocks his head and tells him to head to an old factory building in one of the industrial districts to investigate the strange happenings there.

'Strange, as in…?' Jongdae asks.

'Noises, ghosts,' Minseok waves his hand through the air. 'Lost memories of anyone found wandering around there and most recently disappearances of local residents' pets.'

So they go. An hour later, Jongdae stands in front of the three story building that's dark. He places his hands on his hips and stares down at the shadows at his feet. 'Don't come out until I say so.'

Chen tugs at their bond and presses his voice into Jongdae's skull: _yes, priest_. Jongdae grimaces and strides forwards into the building.

From the darkness, Chen watches as his priest wanders around an empty foyer and then peeks into offices and rooms. The machines that used to be in this factory have long been moved out and the space is rectangular and empty save for random debris, forgotten broken desks and chairs, and the floor is littered with shattered glass from the windows.

He can _smell_ the other people here. One is sweating in anxiety—a pungent odour. The other two are less defined, almost scentless. Chen glides in shadow away from his priest, dipping into the basement of the building to follow the strange, non-smell of the other two. The anxious one reeked of human; Jongdae would take care of it, surely.

Amidst more empty rooms, some which smell of blood, Chen only glimpses flashes of others. There's a glimmer of blonde hair, a split-second of low laughter before they're gone. They're both far two quick to be human, and the way they dip in and out of physical reality makes Chen believe they're demons too. Two, working in concert. So the human was their master?

Just to check, Chen seeps through the upper floors as well, ignoring how the anxiety smell grows stronger and stronger. Jongdae's own scent grows sharp and dull in turns, as usual. His emotions did not particularly make sense to Chen. After Jongdae had woken up from his night of whipping and crying, he had settled back into a sort of calmness. When Chen had asked him again about Minseok, or his mother, or if he'd like to be fucked, Jongdae had quirked his mouth and said _silence, demon_. No threat nor indulgence—just a placid practicality, like his Minseok.

So Chen retreats and waits, listening to their bond. If Jongdae cried out for him, he'd answer. After a while, the pungent smell of anxiety leaves the factory building entirely. That was strange; Jongdae wouldn't let him go. Back in the shadows, Chen searches for his human. He dips around the main floor, then the upper floors again, then finally the basement.

In the largest room, there are pulleys and hooks hung up on the ceiling. From one of the hooks is a chain that is wrapped around two wrists. Jongdae hangs from it unconscious.

The orders he had been given means Chen can't materialize and help him out. He waits, unconcerned. Jongdae was breathing and he was not bleeding; what else did mortals need to stay alive?

Eventually, Jongdae comes back to consciousness. There's no light except for a very faint trickle of streetlight through the basement windows. Enough to see vague outlines and shadows around him. 'Demon,' he croaks out, his throat dry. 'Come out.'

 _Finally_. Chen takes shape, approaching Jongdae while looking just like him. He wants to reach out and unbutton the top of Jongdae's shirt, reveal that pretty chain around his neck. There's nothing stopping him now that he can take shape—so his shadow tendrils coalesce around them, tugging at the hems of Jongdae's clothes as he hangs in the air.

'What happened?' Chen asks.

'There was some tall kid in here,' says Jongdae with a grimace. 'He saw me, freaked out, and then something else knocked me out. Where were you?'

'I was trying to find the two demons here,' replies Chen, happily allowing his shadows to unbuckle Jongdae's belt, pull at the zip of his slacks. His button-up shirt hangs open now, revealing a tanktop underneath. Chen grows out a nail into a claw and cuts through it until it also hangs open. 'They were working together. Your human might've been their master.'

'Well, it's clear that I wasn't in any danger. Maybe they knew you'd kill them if they hurt me.' Jongdae stares down at his demon stripping him. With his hangs chained above his head, Chen can't push the shirt and tank off, but at least the shoes, socks, pants and undershorts are easily tugged away by the tendrils. 'Are you not going to let me down, demon?'

They both know full well Jongdae can order it done, yet the order doesn't come. Chen nods, looping his shadows around Jongdae's strong thighs. He's naked from the waist down and Chen adores the sight of his lovely skin disappearing under Chen's darkness. 'I like you like this, priest. How do my shadows feel?'

Jongdae hums in that strange placid way again. Did his crying breakdown strip him off his sharpness? Did Chen miss it, really, when Jongdae was going to let this happen? 'They're soft, and almost warm. I fell asleep on them once.'

'I remember,' says Chen. He continues watching as a long strand of shadow curls up around the soft shaft of Jongdae's cock, strokes it. Immediately, Jongdae exhales aloud, clearly feeling the touch. Hanging from the hook, he's at Chen's mercy and Chen wants to stand back and enjoy the show. 'Well, we can't let this journey be a waste, priest.'

'Then hurry up, before my arms get too sore,' says Jongdae with that hint of haughtiness Chen realized he missed.

So Chen melts into the blackness of the room, becomes part of the shadows that reach forward and curl around Jongdae. Like tentacles, they surround Jongdae's thighs, his cock. One of them thins itself out to prod at his asshole while Jongdae himself arches into the strange soft touch.

'Fuck,' he breathes when the shadows start to stroke his cock. Chen reaches out to tendrils to drag themselves across his hole, over and over, until it begins to twitch and open. He physically manifests again, just to put his hands over Jongdae's ass and spread him apart. When his tongue touches Jongdae's hole, Jongdae cries out—loud and unashamed.

The tendrils multiply and touch Jongdae everywhere. Chen can track them in his mind's eye: two are on Jongdae's cock, feeling it get thick and hard under the soft stroking touch, another two are sliding up his torso to play with his nipples, a fifth is cupping his jaw and brushing at his bottom lip. Jongdae bucks his hips into the empty air and arches, his mouth dropping open. It's enough of an invite for the tentacle to push into his mouth. Involuntarily, Jongdae's lips close around the girth and he sucks.

In response, Chen _groans_ against Jongdae's hole, lapping at it more frantically now. He can almost imagine that suction on his cock. Jongdae had never really _properly_ sucked his cock before. Back when Minseok had shoved his fist into Chen's ass, Chen had fucked Jongdae's face frantically, loving how Jongdae's gag reflex triggered around the crown of his dick, the sensation of him gagging shooting straight to Chen's balls.

He'd make Jongdae suck him properly next time, like he was doing now to the shadow in his mouth. Chen could feel it—the way his tongue wrapped around the tendril and how his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked with a moan whenever Chen's tongue jabbed into his hole. 

He pulls away and two shadows use the saliva from Chen's mouth to push their way inside of Jongdae, filling him up. Above him, Jongdae quivers, keening and sucking at the one in his mouth harder as his ass is stretched out and used. His cock is hard and dripping between his legs. Whenever another shadow flicks over his nipples, Chen watches his dick twitch and pearl precome from the spark of pleasure.

Fuck—Chen forces a tendril even deeper into Jongdae's ass, hitting his prostate. The thick black shadow in Jongdae's mouth muffles his cries as the shadows in his ass start fucking him harder. His hole is starting to open up now too, the friction easier, feeling better with each jab deep inside.

Kneeling on the floor to watch how his shadows stroke Jongdae's cock and fuck his ass, Chen vanishes his clothes and puts a hand on his own arousal. The feel of his soft palm isn't as good as the faint vibrations of pleasure he can feel from the shadow shoved down Jongdae's throat, the one Jongdae keeps moaning around as he's stroked and railed while hanging helplessly from a hook.

So Chen gives himself the same pleasure—manifesting one shadow to wrap around his own cock and another to stroke and push at his hole, mimicking a fraction of what Jongdae must be feeling.

Being connected to the darkness means he can feel how Jongdae's hole keeps clenching around the shadows jammed inside him, the way he tries to milk the soft thickness every time he feels it punches into his prostate and makes him feel so damn good. The wet softness of his mouth and tongue is glorious too—the frantic suction almost addicting if only Chen could feel it on his actual cock.

'You look gorgeous like this, priest,' Chen tells him sincerely. 'Your sweet little hole all stretched out, your mouth so full. Do you like it when they touch your chest and your cock?'

To remind him, the shadows twist around Jongdae's dick, flick over his nipples. Jongdae twists in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut.

'Your mouth feels so good,' Chen groans, closing his eyes to focus on all the different sensations. 'I want to feel you suck on my cock just like that. Twist your tongue along the tip— _ah_.'

The shadows on his own cock stroke faster, and a tendril tip begins to push into his hole, stimulating on both ends. It's all too much and _perfect_ , both of them careening towards their orgasms as the shadows touch and push and push _harder_.

And because Chen knows his priest so well, he does exactly what Jongdae needs—a third shadow creeps up to Jongdae's stuffed hole and strokes the rim over and over. Jongdae lets out a muffled groan, then the shadow tries to slide _inside_ —stretch his hole out just a tiny bit _further_ —and the pain rockets through Jongdae's body like a bolt of lightning as he comes hard.

Feeling Jongdae wail all over the shadow stuffed in his mouth is enough for Chen too as he shoots his load all over the floor, watching Jongdae's body twist and arch in overstimulation as the shadows milk his cock and slowly retreat from his used puffy asshole.

The shadow in his mouth and Jongdae lethargically sucks at it, sending pings of pleasure through Chen's frame as his cock keeps spurting an inordinate amount of semen. Finally, even Jongdae seems to get sick of it—he bites on the tendril, feeling it flatten under his teeth but not disappear.

Still, Chen feels the sharp points of his molars and the pain only makes his hips fuck forward towards nothing, his balls finally emptying out. The tendril retreats and Jongdae looks down at him, his face sweating and flushed and his gorgeous lips all red and swollen. 'Let me down, demon.'

Chen nods as the shadows gather Jongdae up and lift his chained wrists from the hook. Knees still weak from orgasm, Jongdae almost falls over but the shadows cushion him and begin dragging his clothes back towards him.

Slowly, they both managed to dress Jongdae back up and button his shirt, even if the tanktop underneath was a cut-apart lost cause. Chen flicks his hands and the clothes appear on his own frame, but he stares contemplatively at the pool of dried come he'd just left behind. Oh well.

'You like my mouth, huh demon?' Jongdae asks, adjusting the belt around his pants.

'I like your everything,' says Chen, blinking in surprise.

'I know,' he replies, his voice calm and assured. Chen almost laughs. No need for sharpness then, when Jongdae finally knew Chen loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I start doing combined fills... man... how to catch up...


End file.
